Never Judge A Book
by Sheyliegh
Summary: I am personally sick of seeing Severus Snape as the bad guy. I know that there are plenty of Snape fans that agree with me. And this is a story for all of those Snape fans that want to prove what a great guy he really is. Enjoy!
1. The Begining

We join everyone's favorite Professor at Hogwarts for another year... Professor Snape. Before school starts he spends countless numbers of hours in the dungeons preparing for the upcoming year.  
  
Finally the day came when the students would be shipped by the train to school. All of the teachers were looking forward to seeing the students again. Well that was, everyone but Professor Snape. The only thing he had to look forward to was taking points from every other house but his own, and giving detentions. He lived to make the children miserable.  
About tow weeks into the year,we find Harry Potter,Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley all sitting on the floor in one of the hall ways.  
  
Ron: But we've been studying for ever! Can't we just take a break?  
  
Hermione: This is our first test of the year. We might as well do good on it.  
  
Suddenly they all stopped talking to hear a pair of footsteps nearing them. They looked up only to see a pair of black eyes beating down upon them.  
  
Snape: Well, well, well. What would you three be up to on this bright afternoon? Planning how to break even more school rules this year? Perhaps you could set a record this year. I'm sure you would love the attention from that wouldn't you Potter?  
  
Harry felt his face turning red with hate.  
  
Ron: No sir. See we were just studying for our DADA test on Friday.  
  
Snape: Well I suggest that the three of you run along before I find a reason to deduct points from your house...  
  
And with that the three got up and headed for the great hall. They could study in there without the interuptions they would run into in the common room.  
  
Ron: Can you believe him? He got onto us because we were studying.  
  
Hermione: He's so mean. It makes you wonder sometimes why he is the way he is. You know?  
  
Harry: Let's just not talk about it alright? Let's just study...  
  
Ron: Harry, what's wrong with you? Any other day you would be going off about how much you hate that git...  
  
Hermione did not appear to be paying the slightest bit of attention. Insead she was deep in her own thought. Then finally spoke aloud.  
  
Hermione: What would you think would happen if we tried to actually be nice to Snape? Because I mean, the only reason he gets treated with respect is because the children are scared to death of him. What if we were nice to him, just to be nice? Think it would make any difference?  
  
Ron: Are you nuts? You mean actually be nice to that stupid excuse of a teacher?  
  
Harry: That's not a bad idea. I mean it wouldn't hurt to help. And your right Hermione. He wouldn't know what to do if he was treated with some real respect.  
  
Ron: Wait, wait, wait... I'm not going...  
  
Hermione: Oh yes you are Ron Weasley. And you'll like it.  
  
Ron: Fine... whatever.  
  
Harry: Tell you what... I say we try it for a week. If it works, it works. If it doesn't, well than we havn't lost anything.  
  
So it was agreed. They were going to kill with kindness. Show respect, and hope that it would be shown in return.  
  
At that same moment, Snape was in his office grading some papers when Dumbledore knocked on his door.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus? I just felt like a little chat. Do you have a minute?  
  
Snape: Of course I do. Come in, come in.  
  
So they sat and talked for a while.  
  
Dumbledore: So how have you been getting along with the children?  
  
Snape: You know headmaster, they show not one sign of respect. They are always rude and disrespectful of their elders.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, may I make a suggestion?  
  
Snape: Yes, of course.  
  
Dumbledore: I think that you need to start showing more affection towards the students. I think that maybe if you lightened up on them a little, they may lighten up on you.  
  
Later that day Harry, Hermione, and Ron all headed towards the dungeons for potions.  
  
Ron: So I have to try and be nice to Snape?  
  
Hermione: Yes. We all are.  
  
Harry just really kept mostly to himself. It wasn't that he didn't have an opinion, he just wasn't in the mood to talk. Once they reached the classroom, they went in and sat down. Surprisingly, Snape didn't seem as harsh as usual. Which made it easier for the three to be respectful... well at least act respectful. And by the ned of the lesson, they had all agreed that that had been the best potions class they had ever had during their 6 years at Hogwarts. 


	2. Midnight Owl

ok this is my second chapter and i hope ts better than the first one which i know wasnt that exciting. and i apoligize for that .if u have any suggestions for my story, please feel free to tell them to me! i could use them!  
  
***  
  
*When we last left, Snape Harry, Ron, amd Hermione were all getting along pretty well. But needless to say, that didn't last long.*  
  
Harry: I'm sorry professor Snape. I forgot to add the third ingrediant I guess.  
  
Snape: Well I advise that you start to read the board more closely, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry: I've tried Professor. I've been trying to try my best at potions get all my homework done and still be nice to you. *Harry could feel his hate torwards Snape starting to return, although he did not want this to happen.  
  
Snape: Well I apreciate that Potter, but... right now seeing that your potion has exploded and also got on my robes. It's becoming very hard for me to try and keep my temper down.  
  
Harry: Well how hard do you think it's been for me trying to be nice to you, when i totally can not stand you!  
  
*The class gasped! No on had ever been brave enough to stand up to Snape like that.*  
  
Snape: Out Potter! Out! Get out of my class room before i decide to slip poison into your pumpkin juice at dinner. OUT!  
  
***  
  
Later that night Severus stayed awake, lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Finaly he fell asleep.  
  
He was awoken in the middle of the night ,however, by the sound of somwone or something tapping on his window. He climbed out of bed to see what was going on. Sitting on his windowsil was an owl staring up at him. Why in the world was he getting an owl in the middle of the night? He took the letter from the owl, then sat down on his bed to read it. He read it out loud to himself.  
  
Snape:  
  
Dear Severus, I am writing to you to pass on very important, yet very sad news. Your mother, has passed away from an illness that not even the finest doctors could cure. I did not know whether your mother and you have been in contact. Therefore I am writing this letter. I wish the best to you during this hard time of loss. Your mother will be truly missed. your uncle, Gregory.  
  
*Slowly Severus folded his letter after reading it two more times. No, he thought to himself. I should have been there. I should have been there to see her one more time. I know that Sean was there. He must have been there. His brother Sean had always been the favorite. And although his mother denied it, it was obvious to anyone. Severus had lost touch with his family after taking the job at Hogwarts. They were all disapointed that he hadn't joined the ministry like his brother. Like his father. *  
  
***  
  
*The next morning Severus rolled over in bed and looked at his watch.*  
  
Snape: Almost nine. It's a good thing that it's Saturday. Dumbledore would have my head over this.  
  
*He climbed out of bed, and got dressed. He then made his way down to the great hall for breakfast.*  
  
Dumbledore: Good morning Severus.  
  
Snape: Headmaster *he said while nodding slightly.*  
  
* He sat down to eat, but then realized that he no longer was hungry. His mind was working and moving too fast for him to be able to enjoy his breakfast. So he excused himself and went outside into the garden to think. He was deep in thought not paying attention to any of his surroundings, when suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts. *  
  
Dumbeldore: Severus. I heard about your mother. It is a shame to see her go.  
  
*Snape looked down avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. *  
  
Dumbledore: I knew your mother very well. Did you know that? She was such a brilliant little student here at Hogwarts. *Pause* Look if you need to take some time off to go home and see your family, I'll give you as much as you need. Just say the word...  
  
Snape: No. *Pause* I mean, no thank you sir. I think that it would be better if I stayed here at Hogwarts. * He walked away back up torwards the castle not looking at Dumbledore. *  
  
***  
  
*Monday. Professor Snape is getting ready for his next potions class. He goes to open the door to over hear two second years talking. He paused and listened in.*  
  
Student #1: I don't see why Dumbledore hired him in the first place. I mean, no one likes him. He's so mean, and rude.  
  
Student #2: Snape! What kind of a name is that anyways?  
  
Student #1: A name that belongs to an evil teacher, that's what kind it is.  
  
*Both started to giggle. Slowly Snape opened the door to let the students enter the dungeon. He had known that he was the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, but for some reason, hearing this hit him hard. But he knew that is was true. But why was it true? He tried his best to get along with everyone. *  
  
*Later that night he sat up awake in his room. Thinking. Then he wondered to himself, Why am I still here? My family hates me, the students hate me, and even I hate me. He looked over to his side to see a bunch of potions ingrediants. He though to himself, maybe I could just make me a little drink. Something with a little alcohol, just to make me feel better. But that wasn't the case. He drank, and drank, and drank. He got drunk, then passed out. He awoke the next morning to find vomit all around him. He went to reaise his head, but couldn't seem to. There was no way he was going to be able to teach today. His head felt as if it were about to explode. It pounded as if his heart were where his brain was. He finally picked himself off the floor, and got dressed. He went straight to Maddam Promfrey. The walk down there was peacful and quiet. None of the students were in the hall yet. He arrived at the hospital wing, then went to find Maddam Promfrey. *  
  
Promfrey: Severus! You look aweful! What happened.  
  
Snape: Ummm.... *he was ashamed to admit it. * Hangover. *He said it quiet as if anyone else might over hear him.  
  
Promfrey: Oh. You know that if Dumbledore...  
  
Snape: Yes Poppy! I know. Please you cant tell him. Please.  
  
Promfrey: I'll give you something to drink for the vomiting, and headache.  
  
Snape: Thank you Poppy. This means alot. *He took the Goblet from her and drank it. Then suddenly his headache was gone, and he didn't feel so sick anymore.* Thanks alot.  
  
*He left the hospital wing and headed for the great hall for breakfast. By now the srudents would be heading there themselves. He entered to see all of the other staff sitting at the staff table, begining to eat their breakfasts. He sat down. Looking at the plate sat in front of him, he no longer felt sick because he was going to vomit, but sick because of the hunger he felt. He grabbed his fork and began to eat. After Breakfast he went down to his dungeon. He had a while before his first class of the day. He decided to go over his lesson plans. The time flew by. Before he knew it he heard students begining to appear outside of his class room. He knew that it was the 6 year Gryfindors and Slytherins.*  
  
*The day passed slowly. He went through his classes feeling as though they would never get to dinner that night. But sure enough, he finished with his last class for the day. After dinner that night he went to his room to be alone. He sat down in a chair and stared into the fire. He stared blankly into the fire, without a thought in his head. Then he thought to himself, I want to die. He looked around his room. He wanted to put an end to everything. But how? He looked over amd saw his razor sitting on the side of his sink. That's how he would do it. He slowly brought the blade closer and closer to his wrist. And then... knock knock knock. Someone was at the door. He dropped the razor as if he was astonished at what he was doing. It was as if he hadn't been him at all.*  
  
Snape: Who's there?!  
  
Dumbledore: It is my Severus. Do you mind if I come in?  
  
*Severus slowly got to his feet, not thinking to get rid of the razor. He opened the door to see Albus' face peering in. *  
  
Dumbledore: Do you mind if I come in to have a talk with you?  
  
Snape: Of course. Have a seat.  
  
*Albus sat in a chair facing the fire.*  
  
Dumbledore: I have heard Severus, that you had a hangover this morning, after consuming a large amount of alcohol last night....  
  
*What? Why had Maddam Promfrey told on him? Severus felt his face getting hot with anger.*  
  
Snape: Albus, I have no clue what you could be talking about...  
  
Dumbledore: That's exactly what I told Maddam Promfrey. You've been with this school for so long. Why would you want to risk your job like that? I knew it were strickly rumor. But I just had to make sure... you know?  
  
Snape: Look's as if Poppy hasn't got enough gossip to keep her busy, heh? *He felt his cheeks turn even more warm. He knew that he was blushing.*  
  
Dumbledore: I guess not. Well good night Severus.  
  
Snape: Good night Headmaster.  
  
*He saw Albus out then went and sat on his bed. He then saw the razor on the floor. It was a miracle that he had not spotted it sitting right below the chair. Or did he happen to see it?  
  
***  
  
ok thanx for reading this. i know its not very good, but i think its getting better! please review and tell me of any advice!! i could use it! lol. thanx for reading! dont forget to review it!!!! buh bye!!! 


	3. The Blade

*** The next week passed as a blur to Severus. He taught his classes as usually, gave detentions, took points from different houses.... the normal stuff. But his thoughts were different... always changing. He had the feel of guilt. And that lasted with him all week.  
  
Finally Saturday came around. He would get to relax. He spent most of the day in his office grading papers. Then around three o'colck, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Snape: Who is it?!  
  
Mcgonagall: It's me Severus. May I please come in? I would like a word with you.  
  
Snape: Of course. Come in, come in.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall entered the room. Her tight bun sitting on top of her head as usual. She made her way across the room and took a seat.  
  
Mcgonagall: Poppy has told me some very intersting news, Severus...  
  
Snape: Not with this again.  
  
He put his quill down on the desk and looked at her.  
  
Snape: Look, ok? I did NOT have a hangover. What makes you think that I would do such a thing as drink, especially on school grounds?  
  
Mcgonagall: But why would Poppy have lied about such a thing Severus?  
  
Snape: How should I know. Ask her.  
  
He picked up his quill again and finished grading the half graded paper laying in front of him.  
  
Mcgonagall: I suppose your right. Thank you Severus.  
  
She got up to leave. Then stopping right before she got to the door she turned to say something else.  
  
Mcgonagall: Severus?  
  
Snape: Yes?  
  
He didn't look up from the peice of parchment of which he was writing on.  
  
Mcgonagall: You know, it's been a long time since you've been away from the castle. And well we're all going to Hogsmeade next week. It'll do you good to get out of the castle. What do you think? You want to come along?  
  
Snape: I don't know Minerva. I have a bunch of work I need to do and...  
  
Mcgonagall: OK. Well at least give it some thought then. See you later.  
  
With that she turned and left Snape's office.  
  
***  
  
Later that week Dumbledore asked Severus to come to his office to talk over tea.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus I think it would be good if I hired someone to assist you in the dungeons. I mean you could use the company. And I think that you could use the help as well. But do know that I am leaving the decision up to. Just let me know whether or not you think it would be a good idea.... Severus? Are you listening?  
  
Severus was staring out the window, looking down onto the school grounds. He was startled when he realized that he had been in "lala land" when Dumbledore had been takling.  
  
Snape: Wha... oh yes. Of course.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus I have noticed that the past few weeks, you've been acting a little different... is everything ok? Do you need to talk about anything?  
  
Snape: Well it's just that.... wait. What am I saying? No headmaster. There's nothing wrong. Everything's fine.  
  
But Snape knew that this was a lie. Everything was not fine. But he was not about to sit here and talk to Albus about all his problems.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus? Are you sure you don't need some time off? I would be more than glad...  
  
Snape: No. I couldn't do that. But thanks anyways. I think I just need a good night's sleep.  
  
Dumbledore: OK. Well goodnight then.  
  
Severus got up and walked back to his office, then went into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking. Then he opened up the droor of his nightstand, and took out a picture. He looked down at it. He saw him, and a beautiful girl waving at him. He had been so happy in that picture. And why shouldn't he be? he had his fiance' with him. He was the happiest person alive. Sara was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.  
  
He first met Sara during his 3 year at Hogwarts. She was not a Slytherin but instead in Ravenclaw. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could stare all day at her long blonde hair, and gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. He thought back to their many dates at Hogsmeade while in their seventh year.  
  
They had been alone in the garden at Hogwarts the night he had proposed to her. It had taken all of his guts to do so. He was in love, and was sure she felt the same about him. And he was right. She said yes, and once they were out of school they got married. But that was the very beginig of their problems. Severus soon joined the Death Eaters.He knew that it was putting his and Sara's lives in danger, but he felt that he had to do it. He thought that deep down he did it to show his family that even though he didn't join the ministry, he could do something for power and recognition.  
  
But his nightmare soon came true. He had endangered his and Sara's lives. And a while later, Voldemort had murdered Sara. That had been Severus' only bit of happiness in his life. Once Sara had gone out of his life, he felt as if he had nothing left to live for. Then Dumbledore offered him the job as potions master. And he took it. Some say he took it just to escape the pain he felt.  
  
As Severus sat on his bed looking at the picture, he felt a rush of guilt come over him. It was his fault that Sara was dead. It was all because he was a Death Eater. All because he had to prove something to his family. Because he was selfish. It was his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish, Sara would still be alive.  
  
I don't deserve to live, he told himself. I should have been the one to die... not Sara.  
  
Then he looked over and saw that his razor was still on the floor beneath his chair. He got up and walked over to it. He bent over, picked it up and brought it to his wrist. He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to put his life to an end, for ending Sara's. Slowly he began to cut. He cut, and cut, and cut. He watched the blood run down his fore arm. Then he became slightly light headed and dizzy. Before he realized it, he passed out from loss of blood.  
  
***  
  
Severus could here voices. But he couldn't see anyone. He realized that he had his eyes closed, then opened them. Everything was very blurry. He tried to sit up, but was forced to lay back down.  
  
Mcgonagall: Albus, are you sure he'll be OK?  
  
Dumbledore: He should be. Maddam Promfrey will have him back up in no time.  
  
And after hearing that, he layed back down and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning he awoke to find Maddam Promfrey over at her desk. When she saw he was up she rushed over to his side. She took a good look at him then hurried back over to her desk. A few minutes later Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus? Do you know where you are?  
  
Snape: Yeah. But how did I get here? What happened?  
  
Dumbledore: Well Minerva found you in your room last night... along with this.  
  
He put his hand into his robes and pulled out a blood stained razor.  
  
Suddenly it all came back to Severus. He knew exactly what had happened.  
  
Snape: Albus...  
  
Dumbledore: You're very lucky that Minerva found you when she did. She came to see you about the Hogsmeade trip. When you didn't answer the door, she got worried and went in herself. She found you in a puddle of blood from your wrists. So tell me... where you trying to commit suicide? Or just feeling like getting some sick days?  
  
Severus looked down at the sheets in the bed. He felt aweful. He felt his stomach churning. He didn't want anyone finding out about this. When he didn't answer, Dumbledore got the answer he was looking for.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, I know that you've gone through some tough stuff. But this is not the way out. I told you that I would be willing to talk to you. I know that with your mother dying that you would be upset, but i didn't think you would go this extreme...  
  
Snape: It's not just that. Last night when I did that... I was thinking about Sara.  
  
He looked down again trying to keep himself from making eye contact with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, what happened to Sara was not your fault at all. You have to let her go Severus.  
  
Then Severus looked down at his wrist. He saw cuts on them. Seeing what he was looking at, Dumbledore started to explain.  
  
Dumbledore: As you know, Poppy can heal cuts and scrapes easily. But when the cuts and scrapes are done intentionally, the scars will never go away. They last as a reminder to the person who did it. It's something that they have to live with forever.  
  
Suddenly Severus felt a sickening feeling in his stomch. It was bad enough to have the dark mark on his arm. And now he had a bunch of scars to remind him of his near death.  
  
Snape: Albus? If Minerva hadn't have found me... would I be... dead?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes Severus. Unfortunately, that is the case. You would have bled to death.  
  
Severus looked down at his wrist one more time. Minerva had saved his life. And he owed her big time. But the funny thing was, he was disapointed. He was mad that she did find him. He wanted to die. I mean, that was the whole purpose of it, wasn't it?  
  
Shortly after being giving more blood to replinish him, he was released from the hospital wing. Only to go back to his office. Earlier while talking to Dumbledore, he was told that he would be given a partner like teacher. Someone to come and live with him, teach with him, and even keep him company. He wasn't too fond of the idea. But it had been Dumbledore's wish. So he agreed to it.  
  
***  
  
Hi guys. I hope this is getting better. I think it is. And if you don't like it, or you want something changed, let me know. If you have any suggestions, please let me know also. I'm writing about Severus' depression and cutting from my own experience. So it means a lot to finally be able to write about it.  
  
Next Chapter: Severus meets his new partner. And we find out what's going through his mind now.... 


	4. The Partner

***  
  
Severus sat at his desk thinking to himself. Dumbledore forgave him for trying to take his own life, and decided not to fire him. But he did however insist that he take some time off. So for a week, Dumbledore would be teaching potions for him. This was a relief to Severus. He realized how badly he really needed the time off. He had caught up on all of his work and had planned out lesson plans for the rest of the month.  
  
Then after all of that was done, he decided it was time for him to rest. he went into Hogsmeade every once and a while, walking along the streets, talking to old friends, and most of all thinking. He had been so close to being able to see his dear Sara again. If Mcgonagall wouldn't have found him he would be dead, and with his sweetheart again. But then again, he was glad that she had found him. And also greatful that Dumbledore had not fired him for his selfish act.  
  
Finally the week off was over. It was Sunday, and he would go back to teaching the next day. He was dreading it, thinking that some of the students may be brave enough to confront him about his recent events. But then again he was glad to be going back to teaching, because it would keep him busy.  
  
Snape: Now remember, only three drops. Any more than that and...  
  
BBOOOOMM!  
  
Snape: Mr. Longbottom... I see you have found out what happens when you add more than three drops, heh?  
  
Over to the side of the room, Nevile Longbottom stood there with a nasty green concoction coving his robes, burning them.  
  
Snape: Well you better start off torward the hospital wing. Soon the potion will start to burn your skin. Tell Maddam Promfrey that I have sent you there...  
  
And with that Nevile headed to the door. The rest of the lesson went better, with one student's potion landing on the floor, and anothers burning a whole srtait through the table. But compared to other days, this was a good one.  
  
Around six o'colck Severus headed down to the great hall for dinner. He sat along his fellow teachers at the staff table. As he sat down he could feel the other teacher's eyes upon him. It was a little strange, but he just kept his head down acting as though he didn't notice. Supper that night was great. He had been eating all of his meals in the dungeons by himself, and the presence of the chattering students was quite a good change for him.  
  
Later that night after dinner, he headed down to his room. Walking into his room he realized how messy he had let it become. So with a wave of his wand, he cleaned it. He lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His partner would be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. Just the thought made him swell up with anger. He didn't see why Albus had wanted him to have a partner. I mean, he had all of his lessons under control, and he felt as if he had all the company he needed. What was Albus really bringing him for?  
  
***  
  
The next morning he awoke suddenly from a knock on the door.  
  
Snape: Who is it?  
  
Dumbledore: It's me Severus. I've come to get you so I can intoduce you to your new partner.  
  
Severus looked down at what he was wearing. He was topless, with only his boxers on.  
  
Snape: One second Albus.  
  
He hurried to his closet and found a clean set of robes and was soon dressed. He then went over and opened the door. He found the headmaster standing in front of the door. They took off walking.  
  
Snape: Well where is he?  
  
Dumbledore: 'He'? Oh. I must have forgotten to tell you....  
  
Snape: Tell me what?  
  
Dumbledore: The teacher that is coming to assist you is well.... a woman. She was here at Hogwarts about the same time you were. Perhaps you remember her? Sheyliegh Elizebeth Jackson? Do you remember her from school?  
  
Severus stopped dead in his tracks. Not only did he remember her, he hated her. She was one of the popular girls that hung out with James and his group of Gryfindors. She was one of the girls that had entertained herself by picking on Severus.  
  
Snape: Yeah. I remember her alright.  
  
They started to walk again. Sheyliegh had been one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts while he was there. She had long brown hair, and eyes that looked as though they shined silver. Maybe she's changed though, thought Severus. But as they entered the great hall he saw that her appearance had not changed at all. He recognized her long brown hair. And when she turned to greet them, he saw her silvery eyes sparkeling at them.  
  
Dumbledore: Ah, Sheyliegh! You remember Severus don't you?  
  
Sheyliegh: Of course! Severus I havn't seen you in years! I had no clue that you were teaching at Hogwarts!  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand, then shook it. Shyeliegh didn't take her eyes off him.  
  
Snape: Yes it has been a long time! It's so nice to see you again!  
  
But he new that that had been a lie. He wasn't happy at all to see her again. He didn't want to see her again. She has been one of the many that had made his years at Hogwarts some what miserable.  
  
They sat down at the staff table and ate breakfast together. They talked of the other people that had been at Hogwarts with them in their year, and what they were doing now. Severus prayed that he would finish soon, that way he could make his way to the dungeons to get ready for today's classes.  
  
Sheyliegh: So has Dumbledore told you? I got a room right across the hall from yours. So that maybe that way we'll be able to discuss lesson plans and such.  
  
She paused.  
  
Sheyliegh: I've always wanted to teach here at Hogwarts. I just enjoyed my time here so much that I wanted to always come back, and watch students live out their best experience, here at school. You know what I mean?  
  
Severus looked up from his plate of eggs to look into those silver eyes.  
  
Snape: I don't know how that is. I didn't really enjoy my time here at Hogwarts. There were certain reasons for that though...  
  
Sheyliegh: I know. And I'm sorry for that. I know we picked on you. And I really regret it too! And I know that James and Sirius regreted it too! I kept in touch with both of them after school, and we all realized how much we regreted the things that we did here. Especially the things that we put you through. I'm really sorry.  
  
Severus stood up and put his napkin down on his empty plate.  
  
Snape: Well I'm heading down to the dungeons to get today's class lessons ready.  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh! I'll come too! I figure that today I'll just observe if that's OK. Then maybe by tomorrow I can start helping you teach...  
  
Severus was now heading out of the great hall. He tried his best to ignore Sheyliegh but it was just impossible. Finally they reached he dungeons. Inside the class room Shey's talking continued, until the first class showed up. Only then did she stop talking.  
  
After a long day of classes Severus headed down to his room. But arrived to the door only to see Shey waiting for him.  
  
Sheyliegh: So... you think that tomorrow I could start teaching too?  
  
Snape: Umm... sure. I guess-  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh that's great! Thank you so much Severus! You don't know how much this means to me.  
  
Snape: No... I don't.  
  
Ignoring his comment, she continued on. Finally he broke away from her, and escaped to his room. Once again like every other night, he got ready for bed then flopped on his bed. He started to think about what Sheyliegh had said. Was she, James, and Sirius really sorry? He didn't know if he believed that. But for some reason he believed her. He remembered the look on her face when she apoligized. She looked very sorry indeed, and very upset at the memories. Maybe she was right...  
  
***  
  
The next morning once again he awoke to a knock on his door. Expecting it to be Albus again he thought nothing of it and took his time dressing then going to the door. But when he opened the door, it turned out to not be Albus, but to be Sheyliegh.  
  
Sheyliegh: Good morning! Sleep well?  
  
Snape: Actually...  
  
Sheyliegh: I've beent thinking about teaching today, and then I remembered that I hadn't asked you what we would be doing today...  
  
Severys explained to her what all he had had planned for today's lesson's, while enjoying a wonderful breakfast. Then after they finished discussing their school plans, they moved on in the conversation and told each other what they had been up to ever since leaving Hogwarts. Severus found their conversation very enjoyable for some reason. It wasn't nearly as annoying as their conversation the previous day had been. He enjoyed her being there to talk to him.  
  
Finally after breakfast they headed down to the dungeons. Severus and Sheyliegh set up the things needed for the student's potions. Then shortyly after, their converstaion was interrupted by students entering the room.  
  
Snape: If you need any help at all, I'll be in my office doing some work. OK?  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh Severus... please, could you stick around for the first class and help me. It's just that I've not taught a class before, and I don't know how well I'll do.  
  
Snape: Nonsense! You'll do fine. But yes I will stick around.  
  
The first class was a bunch of first years. It went surprisingly well. In fact, the students enjoyed the class. Sheyliegh was a really good teacher. And even when they had asked for Snape's help, he was unusually nice that day.  
  
By the third class, Sheyliegh was feeling confident enough to teach that class by herself. And Severus went off to his office to do work.  
  
But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, his mind was back with Sheyliegh back in the class room. She seemed to do very well with the children. And he noticed that all the bitterness from her childhood had disappeared. She had turned into a very polite, sweet, woman. And he couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes.  
  
At dinner that night they sat with each other yet again deep in conversation. And after wards, they headed down to their rooms together. When they reached their doors, they both stopped talking and looked at one another.  
  
Snape: Sheyliegh, can I tell you something?  
  
Sheyliegh: Only if it's nice... *giggle*  
  
Snape: I've been wanting to tell you, that I forgive you. You apoligized the other night for the things that happened at school, and I've been thinking. All of those things happened a long time ago. And I also realized that I didn't say anything to you after you apoligized. And I accept your apoligy, and I forgive you.  
  
Sheyliegh: Well that's very nice to know. It's a major relief. I thought that you were still mad at me for all of that.  
  
Snape: Also I wanted to ask you a question... umm... did Dumbledore tell you about the events that took place before you arrived?  
  
Sheyliegh: *Pause* Yes. Yes, he did. And I just want to say to you, that I am so glad that Minerva found you when she did. Severus, I know that times can be hard. But you have to realize that there are people in this world that care about you, and would hate to see you leave. If you would have... well... died, I wouldn't have gotten to apoligize. Do you know how bad I would have felt if I never would have gotten the chance to say I was sorry? I would have felt aweful. Now, can I tell you something?  
  
Snape: Of course. *he said this in a hushed voice. He looked deep into her silver eyes.*  
  
Sheyliegh: You know when I picked on you in school, I did it because I was jealous.  
  
Severus looked at her confused.  
  
Snape: You were jealous? Of what?  
  
Sheyliegh: I was jealous because you had picked Sara as your girlfriend. I had had the biggest crush on you since the first time that we met. And when I heard that you had your eye on Sara, I was jealous. I wanted you for myself. But I knew that I could never have you. And in our seventh year, when I heard that you had proposed to her, I did the same thing you did. I wanted to die.  
  
Sheyliegh looked down at her arm and raised the sleeve of her robes. On her arm were the scars where she had cut her wrist trying to commit suicide. Severus looked up at her amazed. Sheyliegh's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
Sheyliegh: It was James that found me. He knew that I had been upset. I had been cutting for a long time. Until finally one night I got the courage to actually do it for real. And like you, I passed out. It was James who had found me in a pool of my own blood. He saved my life....  
  
Sheyliegh broke off in the middle of her sentence. A few tears rolled down her cheek. Severus couldn't stand to look at her like this any more. He reached out and hugged her. And there they stood for the longest time... hugging. Severus realized that he had needed it just as much as she had. The last time he had ever given a hug was when he hugged Sara's lifeless body for the last time...  
  
***  
  
OK. There's chapter number four. This is really getting sad. :'( But very sweet too!  
  
Next chapter: Things start to heat up between the two! And Severus breaks down.... awe!!! 


	5. Severus' Story

***  
  
Sheyliegh: Good Morning Severus!  
  
Severus had just walked into the great hall for breakfast. He made his way up to the staff table and sat down.  
  
Snape: Good morning Sheyliehg. Have a nice sleep last night?  
  
Sheyliegh: Yes. Especially now that I know you don't still hate me! Haha.  
  
Snape: Yeah... about that...  
  
Sheyliegh: What about it?  
  
Snape: Well I was thinking last night, and I think that we should keep what we talked about between the two of us. What do you think?  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh of course. I agree! Now have some of these pancakes! They're delicious!  
  
Once again the day went well. Severus and Sheyliegh spent the whole day together, teaching side by side. And the students actually enjoyed the lessons!  
  
That night they enjoyed a delicious dinner. But instead of being in the great hall for dinner, they ate down in the dungeons. They talked for what seemed for ever. Then suddenly Sheyliegh looked down at her watch.  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh my goodness! It's almost midnight! I'd probably get going. Seeing how we have to get up early in the morning.  
  
She stood up from the chair in Severus' office.  
  
Snape: Right. Well, goodnight then.  
  
By now they had walked to their rooms.  
  
Sheyliegh: Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!  
  
Severus gave her a smile. Then watched her go into her room. Then he himself, went into his room, undressed, and flopped onto his bed. He kept seeing Sheyliegh's face and hearing her words repeatedly in his head. Was he going crazy? He hadn't felt this way since he had been... well since he had been with Sara.  
  
Snape: No. You can't love her Severus! Snap out of it! She is your partner and nothing more. Yeah. Your partner for work...  
  
He fell asleep that night talking to himself about why he couldn't fall for her.  
  
***  
  
The next two weeks went on the exact same. Their classes became more and more enjoyable... both for the students, and Severus and Sheyliegh.  
  
One night, they had stayed up late again talking. But this time not in Severus' office. But in his room. They sat on his couch facing his fireplace.  
  
Sheyliegh: So you mean to tell me that you've been trying to get the DADA job for how long?  
  
Snape: 10 years.  
  
Sheyliegh: And Dumbledore won't give it to you?  
  
Snape: Nope. But you know, lately I've enjoyed teaching potions...  
  
He felt himself start to blush. And he could tell that she was doing the same.  
  
Sheyliegh: You know, it's a shame that you and James never got to be friends. I think that you two really have a lot in common. But you just never realized it.  
  
Snape: Nah. I don't know. He really didn't like me. I mean, I am a greasy haired git, like he said.  
  
Sheyliegh: Don't say that! You are not!  
  
Snape: You know what?  
  
Sheyliegh: What's that?  
  
Snape: I'm glad you came here to Hogwarts.  
  
Sheyliegh: Me too.  
  
Snape: I never thought that we would actually get along like this...  
  
Sheyliegh: I know me neither. When we were in school, we couldn't stand each other. But all of a sudden it's just like...  
  
But she was cut off in the middle of her sentence. Severus had leaned over and started to kiss her. It was a long, passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever. Finally when they pulled apart, there was a look of surprise on Sheyliegh's face.  
  
Sheyliegh: What was that about?  
  
Snape: I have not felt this way about anyone ever since Sara...  
  
Sheyliegh: You really miss her don't you?  
  
Snape: Yeah. I guess I do.  
  
Sheyliegh: Have you ever had anyone to talk about her with?  
  
Snape: Wha... no. I havn't. I just guess I never really needed to talk about it.  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh. Well just know that I'm always here if you need to talk. OK? Shoot! Look at the time. I must be going. I need to catch up on my sleep.  
  
Snape: Oh. OK. Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning then.  
  
He got up and wakled her to the door.  
  
Sheyliegh: Right. In the morning. Well goodnight.  
  
She leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.  
  
Snape: Sleep tight!  
  
Sheyliegh: Don't let the bed bugs bite!  
  
And with that they both went into their seperate rooms to go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day was strange. Severus kept thinking about the kiss last night, and knew that Sheyliegh was thinking about it too. Their lessons went on all day. They both kept making eye contact accidentally- both looking away quickly.  
  
They ate supper together in the great hall that night, but there was no late night talk. Instead they both went to sleep that night only saying goodnight to each other when they parted to go to their rooms.  
  
The next day however, Severus thought that he would break the strangness between them both. So at breakfast the next morning he decided to strike up conversation with her.  
  
Snape: Sheyliegh? I was wondering if maybe tonight you would like to come over to my room, and we could talk or something?  
  
Sheyliegh: OK. I could do that.  
  
And the rest of the day went on. Both were barely talking to each other during all of their classes. Finally after dinner they met in Severus' room. Once again sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, they sat silently.  
  
Sheyliegh: I want to ask you something, but I don't know how you'll react...  
  
Snape: Go ahead and ask. It's OK with me.  
  
Sheyliegh: Well if you don't want to talk about it... I just wanted to know... about how Sara died...  
  
All of a sudden as if some one had blown out a candle, the room went silent. Severus sat for a second trying to put the words Sheyliegh had just spoken, together.  
  
Snape: She was murded...*pause* By He-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
Sheyliegh: *Gasped in horror* Severus! I'm so sorry. I... I... had no idea. I'm so sorry.  
  
Snape: No it's OK. I think that maybe it's time that I talk about it. I've kept it inside for so long...  
  
Sheyliegh: I'm here for you. You can talk to me about it. I won't judge you, or tell anyone about it. I promise.  
  
Snape: We married right out of school. We found us a home in London. It was hard living. I had no job, and Sara was working at the ministry. I tried to get a job. I really did. But I couldn't work at the ministry. My father worked in the ministry... and died on duty. I was a coward. I didn't want the same to happen to me. So I went around looking for a job, without any luck. In that time we had a baby. A baby girl. We named her Lily, in the memory of Sara's good friend that we had lost. She was my pride and joy. I loved her more than anything in the world. I mean, I was a father. There's no greater feeling in the world. Finally I met someone one day by the name of Lucius Malfoy. He told me about a group that he was apart of. He told me that being apart of the group was something to be proud of, and that I should join. So being young and stupid, I joined. I became a Death Eater. I knew it was wrong. But it was as if, the dark lord had a power over me, that kept me there. Of course Sara didn't like me being with them, and told me that if I didn't resign, that she would leave me. And one night, I came home from a meeting with the Death Eaters, to find that she had fled, along with Lily. Right then and there, I broke down crying. She had left me a note saying that she loved me and that she was doing it for Lily's and her safety. After that I contacted the dark lord and told him of my resignition. He wasn't thrilled about it. He then went and decided that he would find Sara and Lily. He figured that if they no longer were alive, that there would be nothing to stop me from continuing with the Death Eaters. He found them... and he...  
  
Severus paused, looking down at his shoes, tears in his eyes.  
  
Snape: He killed them... both. I had lost the two greatest things that had ever happened to me- all in one night...  
  
At this, a tear slid down his cheek. Sheyliegh could feel her eyes become heavy with tears as well. Seeing Severus like this was sad.  
  
Snape: From that point on, I hated Voldemort, and would do anything to have him captured. Of course, Voldemort knew nothing about this, and still considered me to be a Death Eater. That's when Albus came to me. He knew of my hatred towards Voldemort, and offered me the job as a teacher. He also explained that I was to stay with the Death Eaters and be a spy for him. At the time I thought it was a perfect idea. I would have done anything to make sure he was caught. But then, things took a turn for the worse. The Death Eaters and Voldemort had found out about my spying, and swore they would kill me. That's why I'm still here at Hogwarts. As long as Albus is around, he can't get to me. But when I think back on all that's happened, I realize what a fool I had been to even get involved with them. Because of my selfishness, I lost the two most imprtant people of my life.  
  
He ended his story, then finally looked up at Sheyliegh. She too had a tear streaked face.  
  
Sheyliegh: Severus...  
  
Snape: No Sheyliegh. It's OK. I think that maybe I'm starting to get over it. I mean, that is the first time I've ever talked to someone about it. And I think that's really what I needed.  
  
They stared into each other's tear filled eyes. Severus could feel his love for her increase. There was just something about her that he found irresistable. Suddenly Sheyliegh said that she had to be going, and got up to leave. But they both stopped at the door.  
  
Sheyliegh: If you ever need to talk about this again, you know where to find me. Goodnight.  
  
Snape: Goodnight.  
  
Then Sheyliegh leaned forwards and kissed him. It was as passionate as their kiss the other night had been. But it didn't last as long. And then with that, she left.  
  
***  
  
Yay! Chapter 5 is finished! I would say things are really heating up... and we finally got to hear Severus' story! Yay! Don't you just feel sorry for him?  
  
Next chapter: Things start to get bad, as Severus and Sheyliegh get into some trouble.... 


	6. Hot Water

***  
  
The weeks went by at Hogwarts, continuing as usual. It was starting to warm up outside as well, so everyone was in a better mood then usual.  
  
One bright, sunny afternoon, Severus and Sheyliegh were out on a walk around the school grounds. They were deep into conversation as usual, when they come upon Albus.  
  
Dumbledore: Well I see that you two are getting along well.  
  
Sheyliegh: Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?  
  
Dumbledore: Well it looks as if I've done something right then. Well you two have a wonderful rest of the day. See you both at dinner.  
  
Their long night talks in Severus' room continued almost every single night.  
  
Snape: Sheyliegh? I think that it's time that I tell you something.  
  
Sheyliegh: OK...  
  
Snape: The past few weeks have been wonderful. And well... I think that the more time I spend with you... the more I fall in love with you.  
  
Sheyliegh: I love you too. And it's no use trying to hide it anymore... I've had a crush on you ever since we met.  
  
And then, once again, they kissed. They then stayed in there talking all night...  
  
***  
  
The next morning Severus opened his eyes and looked over to the side of him. There lay Sheyliegh, both of them had slept on the couch.  
  
Then he heard a knock on his door. Oh no, he thought to himself.  
  
Snape: Who is it?  
  
Dumbledore: It's me Severus. And I need to talk to you immediately.  
  
And without warning Albus came right into the room. He looked at the site. He looked as though horrified.  
  
Dumbledore: Severus...  
  
Then Sheyliegh woke up.  
  
Sheyliegh: Dumbledore! *she was shocked to see him.* It's not what it looks...  
  
Dumbledore: I want to see both of you in my office as soon as you two get ready.  
  
And with that, he left. They looked at each other.  
  
Snape: Great! That's just perfect!  
  
Sheyliegh: Oh Severus calm down. You screaming is just going to make it worse...  
  
Snape: How could it possibly get any worse?  
  
***  
  
After a few minutes they both headed for Albus' office. They walked inside and took a seat when told to.  
  
Dumbledore: What I saw today was indeed something that I do not want in my castle...  
  
Snape: Albus, if I could just explain... I swear to you, nothing happened. We were just up late in my room talking and we both fell asleep. That's all.  
  
Sheyliegh: That's all that happened Albus. Please. You have to believe us...  
  
Sheyliegh looked as though on the verge of tears.  
  
Dumbledore: Alright. But I will say this, if I come to seeing that again, you two will both pay the consequences. Now good day to you both.  
  
Severus and Sheyliegh left his office, not looking at each other. Finally Severus broke the silence.  
  
Snape: He can't do that. He's treating us like students...  
  
Sheyliegh: Severus, let's just forget it.  
  
Snape: No. I can't forget it. We shouldn't be treated like that. We are adults and we both can make our own decisions.  
  
Sheyliegh: Just let it go OK? I don't want to talk about it.  
  
And with that she took off towards the great hall for breakfast. But Severus was too upset to eat. So instead, he turned and went to the dungeons. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands. How had he let this become so difficult?  
  
He sat there for probably a good half and hour. Suddnely his thoughts were interrupted by Sheyliegh coming in the room. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Slowly Severus looked up at her.  
  
Sheyliegh: We have a class to teach remember?  
  
Snape: Yes, I remember!  
  
Sheyliegh: Severus, if you want a day off I'll teach today and you can go do whatever.  
  
Snape: That would be wonderful. Thanks.  
  
He got up and walked out of his office. He walked to the great hall which was now emptying. He found himself a seat on one of the house tables next to a window. He sat looking out of it, thinking. He had no idea how he really felt about Sheyliegh. Yeah at times, he could have sworne that he loved her. But other times he was reminded of the mean little thirteen year old brat that picked on him constantly. But that had been so long ago. She was different now. She was sweeter, but still as beautiful.  
  
***  
  
That night Severus went and ate dinner in the great hall. But Sheyliegh was no where to be seen. At first he was a little worried about her, but figured she was still in the dungeons cleaning up after the classes. So he decided that he should go and help her.  
  
He walked down to the dungeons and opened the classroom door, and saw Sheyliehg sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. She at first didn't hear him come in. But then she realized that he was there. She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes.  
  
Sheyliegh: I'm so sorry Severus...  
  
Snape: What do you mean, your sorry?  
  
Sheyliegh: You know earlier when you were talking bad about Albus and I got really deffensive?  
  
Snape nooded and then walked torwards her and sat next to her, putting an arm around her for comfort.  
  
Sheyliegh: You want to know why I stood up for him like I did? Severus... he's my uncle. He first wrote me after your mother had passed away. He said that he was worried for you. He said you hadn't been out of the castle for so long... He wanted someone to come and keep an eye on you. He was worried about you. And I guess he was right; something was wrong. He wanted me to just keep an eye out on you, and report to him. Falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan. And then he found us in your room sleeping, and I think that more than anything when he got onto us, he was getting onto me for falling for you. He came and talked to me before dinner. He was mad. And he says that if it happens again, than I have to leave. But I can't. I can't leave you. I love you. And we need to tell him how we feel about each other. I feel aweful. I should have told you the truth in the first place. But I just couldn't do it... Please forgive me.  
  
***  
  
Another chapter down! Whoohoo! LOL. Once again, if you have suggestions for me, or you would like something to change, let me know a.s.a.p. thanx!!!  
  
next chapter: does snape forgive sheyliegh? what do u think will happen? let me know what should happen, by emailing me! I dont know what i want to happen next, so u have to make the call this time! my email-  
softball_luvin_chik_13@hotmail.com 


	7. Severus she's gone

Ok. I know that I said that I wanted to hear what you guys wanted to  
  
happen, but I was inspired and decided that I was going to start writing  
  
chapter number 7. So here it is!  
  
***  
  
Snape: W-what?! No... Albus is your uncle? And he wanted you to come and   
  
teach so he could keep an eye on me?  
  
Sheyliegh: Severus, I'm sorry.  
  
Snape: No... forget it. It's OK. Just... just go. I want to be left alone. I'm really tired.   
  
Just go and leave me alone to go to sleep. OK?  
  
And without looking at him, Sheyliegh got up and left the room. When she was gone   
  
Severus got up and undressed. He then lay down on his bed. This was definately a night   
  
he wanted to forget.  
  
The next mornign Severus awoke on his own, without a single knock on the door. He   
  
realized what time it was and got up and got dressed. He went down to the great hall to   
  
eat breakfast. But when he got there, he noticed something was wrong. He looked up  
  
at the staff table and realized that the seat next to his, which was usually occupied   
  
by Sheyliegh, was empty. At first he figured that maybe she was just late or something.   
  
And then he remembered what had happened the night before. He saw Albus coming   
  
in the room and made his way over to him.   
  
Severus: Albus have you seen Sheyliegh this morning?  
  
Dumbledore: Severus... she's gone.   
  
Snape: What?! What do you mean she's gone? You fired her?!  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, I would most certainly never fire my own neice. I think that you   
  
should take a look at this...  
  
He handed Severus a peice of parchment with a quickly scribbled note on it. He   
  
recognized the handwriting at once.   
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I figured that it is my time to go. After everything last night and seeing the look   
  
on your face once you had found out I betrayed you... I just couldn't take it. That's   
  
when I realized that my time here at Hogwarts was through. I think that it's for the   
  
best. Because when we fell in love, I felt as though I was betraying my job. But then   
  
again, I felt as if I was betraying you. I had kept it a secret from you about my relation   
  
to Albus. And I'm so sorry. Please understand that none of this was your fault. I just   
  
felt like I was being torn in half. I hope you can understand.  
  
love,  
  
Sheyliegh  
  
Severus stared down at the note. She had left. And she thought that he was mad at her.  
  
This was aweful. He felt something in his stomach give an odd jerk.   
  
Snape: Headmaster...  
  
Dumbledore: No. Don't say anything Severus. Just do me a favor. Go get her.   
  
Snape: But...  
  
Dumbledore: There's no 'but's' about it. You two are in love. You need to be together.   
  
Albus took the peice of parchment from Severus' limp hand. On the back he scribbled  
  
down an address.  
  
Snape: Muggle London? She lives in Muggle London?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes. Along with her muggle mother; my sister. Now off you go.   
  
Severus turned to leave the great hall when he stopped again at Albus' voice.  
  
Dumbledore: One more thing Severus... tell Sheyliegh that when she returns, there's a   
  
job here waiting for her.   
  
Snape: But which...?  
  
Dumbledore: Potions. I saw how well the two of you worked. And I must say that I   
  
have never seen the children more happy during a potions lesson. When you two return   
  
you will continue working... together. Now go before you waste any more time.   
  
And with that he left the great hall. As eager as he was, he took off at a fast pace. He   
  
turned the corner to see a few students heading torwards breakfast. He tried his best   
  
not to look too happy. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage a grimace.  
  
He was swelling up inside with joy. He was going to get Sheyliegh. And he felt proud.   
  
He got outside then walked into the dark forest. He took out his wand and held it in   
  
front of him (just in case). He walked and walked for what seemed like forever. In his   
  
mind he kept thinking about Sheyliegh. He knew that within a few minutes time, he   
  
would be looking into her sweet, silvery eyes again. Although she had only been gone   
  
for such a short time, he couldn't imagine what a morning without Sheyliegh would be   
  
like.   
  
Finally he saw light which meant the end of the forest; and school grounds. He looked   
  
at the peice of parchment again. And with a rather loud 'bang' he disaperated. And   
  
just soon as he had gone he reappeared in London. He looked up at a street sign and   
  
noticed that he was on Sheyliegh's street. He was lucky that it was winter and that   
  
none of the neighbors were outside. Because the sight of him and his robes would be   
  
something that the muggles wouldn't be accostomed to seeing.  
  
He walked down the street looking at the house numbers... 29,30,31,32... finally, 33.   
  
He stopped where he was and looked up at the house. Finally he started to walk up to   
  
the house. He knocked on the door. Then when no one came, he knocked a little louder.  
  
He heard bustling inside the house. Then the door flew open.  
  
There stood Sheyliegh. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. She had   
  
definately been crying.   
  
Sheyliegh: Severus!  
  
But Severus did not reply verbaly. Instead he pulled her close and into a passionate,  
  
romantic kiss. Fianally when they pulled apart, she looked at him and then flung   
  
forward hugging him. And there they stood, hugging one another.   
  
***  
  
ok. i know this prolly wasnt all THAT good. but its getting there. but i do have to know   
  
what should happen. i managed to write this, but now im stuck. and im desperate for  
  
your guys' help! please send any advice for the next chapter to me! it would be very   
  
much appreciated! thanks! 


	8. She's Back: But He's Gone

YAY! I think that I'm finally over my writers block! My mind has been so busy  
  
lately with the numorous tests I'm having to take right now in school! And   
  
while taking one of my tests one day, I came up with some ideas for my   
  
story. But I need to make a couple of shout-outs! first I need to give a   
  
shout-out to Real-Fan05. You introduced me to fanfic and so I owe you a big  
  
thank you! And you've been wonderful to talk to. And then to Vara. You've   
  
been a wonderful help to me! You did such a great job making me realize how   
  
I need to look at my story and characters. And you really helped me with this   
  
chapter! Thanks to both of you guys! You've been the greatest, and you've  
  
been wonderful friends!  
  
***  
  
  
  
After a long embrace in the snow they parted enough to finally enter   
  
Sheyliegh's mother's home. Snape was led to a sitting room, where a fire   
  
cheerfully crackled and danced within the stone hearth. The fire warmed him   
  
on the outside; thawing his numb fingers, but he was warmed from within by   
  
Sheyliegh's presence.   
  
  
  
"Mother? I would like to introduce you to Severus. He is the potion's master   
  
from Hogwart's that I have told you about."   
  
  
  
"Ah, yes! The one that Albus talks of so often. It is nice to finally meet   
  
you, Severus. I have herad wonderful things about you. I must tell you, my   
  
dear brother is very fond of you."   
  
  
  
"Why, thank you, ma'am, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I must tell   
  
you that you have raised a beautiful, bright young lady. And I don't know   
  
what kind of state I would be in if she hadn't of showed up to help me with   
  
my classes. She did a wonderful job, i must insure you."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without her. She has   
  
truly been a blessing. Would you care to stay for lunch?"   
  
  
  
"Thank you ma'am. I believe I would like that very much."   
  
  
  
So he stayed for lunch. They ate turkey sandwiches, creamed corn, and some   
  
thing that Severus had never had before... soda. He quickly took a liking to   
  
the fizzy muggle drink. For desert they ate fruit salad. Snape asked many   
  
questions about the distinctly Muggle meal. Shey's mother answered him with   
  
amusement.   
  
  
  
"I never knew that Albus even had a sister... let alone, a Muggle for   
  
a sister- I mean, not that it's bad in any way. I just- I was, surprised."   
  
  
  
"Oh yes.The fact that I'm a muggle would mean that I should have died long   
  
before now. But my dear brother has been kind enough to send me an elixer as   
  
to keep me alive. I mean seeing that he is 150 years old himself. It was a   
  
major surpirse to all of us when he first got his letter, since we were all   
  
muggles and no idea that the wizarding world even existed. It came as quite   
  
the shock. We were almost sure that it was nothing but a prank some one was   
  
pulling on us. But then the game keeper for the school showed up. It was also  
  
a shock to have a fully trained wizard in the house. All though he did hardly   
  
any magic while there, we knew there was something different about him.   
  
Perhaps it was his appearance. But anyways, let's talk about you. Did you   
  
attend Hogwarts as a boy?"   
  
  
  
"Er- well, yes. Actually Sheyliegh and I were in the same year. But of   
  
course we were in different houses. I was in, Slytherin."   
  
  
  
"Really?" She turned in her seat to look at Sheyliegh. "How come you never   
  
mentioned him to me? Were the two of you friends?"  
  
  
  
"Well... umm..."   
  
  
  
"Well we did interact a little. But I wouldn't say that we were really   
  
that close. We uhm, traveled in different circles. We -er- crossed paths,   
  
every once in a while."   
  
  
  
Severus looked across the table at Sheyliegh. She had her head bent and was   
  
looking at her hands which were folded in her lap. He then looked into her   
  
mother's face. He could perceive some resemblance. They had the same hair   
  
color, and the same nose. But Shey's cheekbones, and the eyes more than   
  
likely came from her father. Her mother had brown eyes that were not even   
  
close to the glowing silver of Sheyliegh's eyes. The question was though...   
  
where was Sheyliegh's father? That was quickly followed his observations. He   
  
thought on it for a minute, taking rather large bites of fruit without   
  
noticing. But then he decided that, maybe he shouldn't ask.   
  
  
  
Finally Sheyliegh broke the silence, but still kept her eyes in her lap. "How  
  
did you know where to find me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Albus."   
  
  
  
"Was he mad at me?" She tentatively looked up into his face, fear and anxiety   
  
clearly visable in her face.   
  
  
  
"No. But he did want me to deliver a message to you for him." Suddenly   
  
a mix of relief and curiosity appeared on Sheyliegh's face. "He wanted me to   
  
tell you that if you were willing to come back, there would be a job waiting   
  
for you. But- you know... only if you want it."   
  
  
  
  
  
Sheyliegh jumped out of her chair with excitement. The curiosity and   
  
lingering worry were gone and joy was the only emotion that appeared upon   
  
her face. "A job?! But what position could he mean? Surly no one quit! Did   
  
they Severus?!"   
  
  
  
"Shh-shh. Calm down." Sheyliegh made her way back to her seat and sat down.   
  
She sat, looking at Severus with wide eyes, and waiting for an answer.   
  
Severus laughed within himself. She looked like an excited child on Christmas  
  
morning.   
  
  
  
"Well.... I suppose...." He said this in a slow, teasing, sort of voice. He   
  
knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the anticipation.   
  
  
  
"Severus, do I have to wait and ask Albus myself?! Or will you, TELL ME!"   
  
  
  
"I suppose I should tell you. Albus said that if you were interested,   
  
and only if you were interested, that you could fulfill the duties as a   
  
potions master along side me. But I didn't think that you would be-"   
  
  
  
Sheyliegh's tightening arms around his neck cut off his teasing. She had   
  
simply reached across the table in her excitement.   
  
***   
  
  
  
An hour later, Sheyliegh hugged her mother good-bye, and Severus thanked   
  
her for lunch. Together, with Sheyliegh's things, they disapperated.   
  
An instant later they reapperated at the edge of the dark forest. Carefully   
  
they made their way through the forest and toward the castle.   
  
  
  
Reaching the castle, they went directly to the dungeons so Sheyliegh could   
  
unpack her things. This was the first time Severus had ever been into   
  
Sheyliegh's living quarters. It was a lot like his, except that everything   
  
was reversed. The things that, in his room were on the left, were placed on   
  
the right here.   
  
  
  
"I'm so excited! I'm going to be a full time teacher at one of the   
  
best Wizarding schools on the planet! Come on, we have to tell Albus that   
  
I'm here."   
  
  
  
  
  
Sheyliegh rushed past Severus and headed out the door. She was almost   
  
jogging down the hall. But with his long strides, Severus was able to keep   
  
right beside her. Finally they reached the stone gargoyle that was the   
  
doorway to Albus' office. Snape stood right beside the statue and said the   
  
password that would allow them to pass. "Chocolate frogs."   
  
  
  
The statue began to move and stairs appeared; spiraling upward until they   
  
reached the door to the Headmaster's office. Severus gave his usual one-   
  
knock. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer...   
  
  
  
"Maybe he's still in the classroom teaching. I mean, he was covering potions   
  
for you right?" Sheyliegh asked taking a hold of Severus' arm.   
  
  
  
"But this is my free period. With slowly increasing worry, he reached into   
  
his robes and drew out his wand. "Alohomora."   
  
  
  
The lock came undone and the door swung open. Sitting at Albus' great oak   
  
desk was Minerva. Her face was buried in her folded arms. Severus quickly   
  
entered and Sheyleigh followed, quietly closing the door. Finally Minerva   
  
realized that someone had entered and looked up. Instead of her usual stern   
  
look, there was a vulnerable sheen in her tear drenched eyes. Her brow was   
  
creased in worry, and she was obviously nearly exhausted.   
  
  
  
"Minerva-" Severus was giving her his full attention. There was something   
  
wrong. But what?   
  
  
  
"He's gone."   
  
  
  
  
  
"What? What do you mean? Who's gone?" Seyliehg took a step closer to the   
  
desk.   
  
  
  
  
  
"He's gone," she once again said in a whisper of a voice.   
  
***   
  
  
  
The darkness of the room was obliterated by the sudden lighting of a fire   
  
place that he had been unaware of. Albus looked about the room for a moment,   
  
then down at his own arms. He had been tied to a chair with a sinking feeling   
  
he remembered, My wand! It's in my office.  
  
  
  
He looked around again, hoping to get a glimpse of his assailant, but there   
  
was no one else in the room. A chill was slowly steeling over his body. He   
  
thought with pointless longing about the fire. He was placed so far away from  
  
it, that it had no effect on him, temperature wise.   
  
  
  
He sat there and waited. No one came. There was no noise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat and waited he believed at least an hour had passed. Without a time   
  
piece or even a window it was only a guess though. He felt himself shivering   
  
from the cold, dampness of the room. Then, without warning, the door to his   
  
right flew open. He couldn't see anyone standing there at first, but as his   
  
eyes adjusted, he could just make out the dim outline of someone covered   
  
head-to-toe in black. "The Dark Lord will be thrilled to know that he finally   
  
has got a servant capable of accomplishing the task given him."   
  
  
  
The shadow stepped forward. His face was hidden by a mask... a Death Eater's   
  
mask.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Reveal yourself."   
  
  
  
  
  
The masked person walked closer to him, until he was a foot away. He got down   
  
on his knees and looked Albus in the eyes. Their noses were an inch a part.  
  
"And why should I do that?"   
  
  
  
"To prove yourself a real man. A real man is proud of what he   
  
is. Show your face you coward."   
  
  
  
The Death Eater reached up with one hand and grasped his mask. With one fluid   
  
movement, he removed his mask.Lucius Malfoy.   
  
  
  
He then stood and looked down at Albus. "I have been waiting my entire life   
  
to see you bound and helpless, old man."   
  
  
  
"You can interogate me as much as you wish. You will get no   
  
information on the workings or members of the Order of the Pheonix. Nor will   
  
I tell you anything about the school, the staff, or students."   
  
  
  
"First of all," he looked at him while a sneer came across his face. "I want   
  
nothing to do with the Order- my master does. And secondly, if I wanted to   
  
know something about the school, staff, or the students, all I would have to   
  
do is consult my son. Old man, you must be wiser than that."  
  
  
  
"If Voldemort wants to speak with me, why doesn't he come here   
  
himself? Why send an underling instead?" Albus looked him square in the eye.   
  
his eyes did not scare him. He knew that he could not kill him without   
  
direct orders from his master.   
  
  
  
Albus felt a stinging pain explode across the side of his face and a galaxy   
  
of stars burst out before his eyes, Malfoy had slapped him.   
  
  
  
"How dare you speak the name of my master so freely! I thought you had   
  
better manners than that."   
  
  
  
"I would spit in the face of your 'master', and think it a tribute   
  
to my manners."   
  
  
  
Another stinging pain on his cheek.  
  
  
  
"You don't get it do you, old man? He has you where he wants you.   
  
This time, he will triumph over you and your pathetic little 'Order'. His   
  
followers will once again rise, and his name will frighten even the birds in   
  
the air. No one is safe. No one will ever be safe again. Only his loyal   
  
servants will enjoy freedom and leisure. The Dark Lord will hold the world   
  
in his hands!"   
  
*** 


	9. An Unexpected Late Night Note

"Minerva, dear... you are making no sense. Who's gone?"  
  
Mcgonagall looked up and met Sheyliegh's eyes. She looked at her as if just realizing that she was there. "Your uncle..." Her voice trailed off, and she went back into her glazed look.  
  
Severus looked over at Sheyliegh who had a mixed look of horror and confusion upon her face. "Minnie, do you know where he is?"  
  
Snapping back to reality, she handed him a peace of parchment that had been laying on the desk in front of her.  
  
When he was finished Snape let the letter fall to the floor while he fell back into a chair. Putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands he worked to control his breathing.  
  
Slowly Sheyliegh walked to where the letter lay. She picked it up and read it silently.  
  
To whom it concerns, I hope you have said your good-byes to your dear Headmaster. By the time you get this, he'll already be dead. Don't bother coming to look for him.  
  
There was no signature at the bottom of the note. Instead there was a symbol that Sheyliegh and the rest of the Wizarding world knew only too well- a skull with a snake coming out from it where the tongue should be. Sheyliegh dropped the letter just as Severus had done.  
  
Snape drug his eyes up to look at Sheyliegh. Horror and fright were written all over her expression. He got up and walked up to her placing his arms around her waist he embraced her. Just as her knees gave out.  
  
They both sank to the floor and sat there.  
  
Sheyliegh had broken into tears. All Severus could do was embrace her and give her a shoulder to cry on. He tried to be strong- tried to pull himself together. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't stop it from coming. He felt the hot tears in the brim of his eyes. The man that had once been like a father to him... was gone.  
  
***  
  
He had been moved to a smaller room which resembled a cell. Albus looked up at the tiny window near the ceiling.  
  
The sound of the door opening echoed in the small, empty room.  
  
"Peter?" Before him stood Voldemort's loyal servant, Peter Pettigrew. (Known to many, simply as Wormtail.)  
  
"Surprised to see me, Albus?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I had already been informed of your continued existence. I have hear of how you faked your own death, and how you framed Sirius!" He spat the last few words in disgust.  
  
Peter ignored him though. Instead, he bent over and dropped a tray full of food before Albus.  
  
"If he's going to kill me, why is he supplying me with food?"  
  
But Peter did not reply. Instead he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Severus, do you really think he's... dead?" She looked at him through her puffy eyes.  
  
They were down in Severus' living quarters.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Shey... I don't know."  
  
They sat on the couch facing the fire as they had done on numerous occasions. They embraced one another as they cuddled close in front of the fire trying to keep warm on the cold winter night. Trying to hold their own worst fears at bay while each tried to offer comfort to the other. Silence surrounded them until Sheyliegh released a small, nearly hysterical, chuckle.  
  
"You know what? It's funny. Albus is my uncle. He took you in as a son. But I've never heard what really happened between the two of you. All I've ever heard were the rumors."  
  
Severus sighed and shifted slightly. Just enough to face Sheyliegh, and still keep his arms around her. "Let me guess...you want to know, now, right?"  
  
Sheyliegh nodded and looked down at the floor.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Severus began his story. "OK. When I was ten and my dad died, it was awful at home. My brother tried to take charge and be the man of the house. It was really hard. My mother was not working, so my brother had to bring home the Galleons." He sighed deeply remembering the frustrations and fears from that time. "The problem was, he was only 18. He had just left Hogwarts. My mother was in a terrible state, always crying, or just not all there- you know what I mean."  
  
He wasn't really asking her anything, Sheyleigh understood and remained silent.  
  
"She would sit on her bed, just staring into space. Or talk to our dead father like he was there answering her. I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt bad for not helping to support the family, or even just pay my own way. I thought that I could support myself so my brother and mum would have one less worry." The twisted logic of a child. He recognized it now for what it was, for what it had been. But so many things had been set in motion with that one decision. "So I decided one night, it was a of couple years after my fathers death, that I would leave. and, I left. I ran from home. I was only 13 at the time and I had no clue what I was going to do. My brother reported me missing the next morning. The ministry officials were out looking for me. But the first person to get to me was Albus-" something stuck in his throat, a pain he could not express, a memorie of a debt he could never repay. "He had heard about my running away. And he some how found me.said it felt like it was his responsibility to look out for me. We had become somewhat close at Hogwarts. He told me that he would be willing to take me in if I would let him. I was a complete mess at the time. I had eaten almost nothing for a week. My clothes were all mucked up. So I agreed. He took me back here, to the castle. Got me cleaned up and fed. After that we sat down and talked. He said that he would agree to taking me in permanently, if my mum agreed to it. She did, and I spent the rest of my childhood in this castle. Pretty simple, huh?"  
  
"Wow. The rumors that I hear were so- different. It was such a wonderful thing that my uncle did for you. What about your father? Do you remember him at all?"  
  
"Well... I've always remembered him. It's kind of hard to forget a person like that." There was a definite tension in his voice. He hoped that Sheyliegh had not caught it.  
  
"Well? What was he like? I bet he was a great man." Her eyes, once again, were wide with curiosity. It was clear that, for the moment, she had forgotten all about her missing uncle and was wrapped up in Severus' story.  
  
He couldn't look into her eyes. Instead he tried to think of some way to get out of this one. "Umm.I think that I should probably go check on Minnie. You know, make sure she's all right and everything." He stood up and hurried for the door.  
  
"Oh, Severus, I'll come with-" but he was already out the door. So she gave up. It was getting late anyways. She made slowly her way across the hall, and retired for the night.  
  
Severus walked down the hall at a hurried pace. He couldn't believe how rude he had been. He truly felt aweful about it. But there was no way that he would have been able to answer that question. It was something that he definitely needed to keep to himself. He made himself a mental note, to apologize to Sheyliegh in the morning.  
  
He tapped on the door to Minerva's living quarters. A soft shuffling within could just be heard, and then the door was opened.  
  
"Severus! Please do come in!" Minerva opened the door wider stepping aside to let him pass.  
  
He could tell that she was taking this just as hard as he and Sheyliegh, if not worse. Her eyes, like Sheyliegh's, were red and puffy from tears. Her hair was not up in her usual tight bun, instead it hung in a sea of neglected brown waves that reached to her waist.  
  
"I was just coming to check up on you and see how you were doing," he pushed his own thoughts to the back and tried to offer as much comfort as possible.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing- how are you and Sheyliegh handling all this?"  
  
"Well it was a bit of a nasty shock for her at first, but I think that she's going to be OK. As for me, I think I'll be OK too, just as soon as the shock wears off. Minnie, are you sure you're alright?" He could tell that she was not alright. Fresh tears were brimming her bright green eyes. When she didn't answer he stepped forward and hugged her gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Minerva sniffed. "I'm really taking this badly. I just..."  
  
"Shh, let me make you some tea." Severus bustled around the kitchen area making some tea, hoping it would help. He returned to the sitting room and handed her the cup. "Minnie, there's nothing that we can do. As you said yourself, he's gone. We're just going to have to learn to accept that- "  
  
"He's not dead," she interrupted. "I know for a fact that he's still alive."  
  
Severus reached out and touched her shoulder while she stared into the fire.  
  
"We have to go after him."  
  
He was surprised, and concerned, clearly she was delirious. "Minnie," he cautiously spoke, "you are in no state to teach tomorrow. How about I take over Transfigurations for you, and you take the day off? Shey can cover my potions classes."  
  
She turned to look at him with a gleam of anger in her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? We have to go after him! He's still alive!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. "I was just about to come and show you this when you knocked."  
  
She handed him the parchment. On it was a scribbled, very short, note.  
Min.  
Send help. Locked in castle. Death Eaters. Voldemort. In dungeon.  
Top of Centaur Mtn.  
A.D.  
  
Severus looked at her in disbelief. Albus was alive!  
  
***  
  
Severus told Minerva that he would be right back. He broke out in a run leaving the room with the piece of parchment clutched in his hand. He headed straight for Sheyliegh's door.  
  
He arrived there out of breath, but that didn't matter. He banged on the door loudly and it creaked open a moment later.  
  
"Severus, what-"  
  
He pushed his way into the room and closed the door. He then turned to look at Sheyliegh. She was dressed in her bedclothes, and had clearly been close to sleep.  
  
Sleep didn't matter. "He's alive, Shey! Look!" He handed her the piece of parchment.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. Running straight over to her wardrobe Shey randomly pulled out clothes. They were distinctly Muggle in fasion, like the ones she had worn when she had gone to see her mother. "Turn around Severus! It'll only take me a minute to get dressed. Go on now."  
  
He turned around to face the wall, but did not stop talking. "Minnie said that that note just arrived. If we hurry we might be able to rescue him before it's too late." He turned around and was greeted by a fully dressed Sheyliegh. "Come on! Grab your wand and let's go get Minnie."  
  
They hustled out of the room. Sheyliegh nearly had to jog to keep up with Severus' long, rapid, paces. When they reached Minerva's door she was standing outside ready and clearly waiting for them."I got us replacements for our classes tomorrow. Sir Nearly Headless Nick will take over transfigurations for me and The Bloody Baron will take over your potions class Seveerus. You two ready?"  
  
They were both indeed ready to head out and do what ever would be necessary to save their friend.  
  
They left the castle and made their way to the dark Forbidden Forest. The only light came from the nearly full moon up above.  
  
"That reminds me," Severus mused under his breath. "I need to get Remus' potion made up. He'll be wanting it a few nights from now."  
  
They tramped through the snow and brush of the forest, trying their best to watch out for any creatures. Finally they reached the clearing on the other side, and the ending of the Hogwarts grounds. All three disaperated at once. When they apperated they were standing outside of a castle located on the top of a mountain.  
  
"This is where Albus is?"  
  
"Sheyleigh, shh. we don't want to be heard," Minerva whispered out of the side of her mouth.  
  
Severus gathered all the bravery that he had ever had, and took one step closer to the door. He walked right up to it and tried to open the door. To his great surprise, the door opened without any trouble at all. Severus glanced back at the girls. "Well, shall we proceed?"  
  
Minerva and Sheyliegh walked up and stood, three abrest, next to Severus. They looked at each other and then took a step into the dark room.  
  
***  
  
Walking with their wands out in front of them (just in case) they looked around the strange room. "Wow. This place is creepy," Sheyliegh whispered.  
  
"Talk about needing a house elf," Severus commented dryly.  
  
"Umm... Severus, where did Minnie go to?" Sheyleighy tried to keep here voice down.  
  
He spun about, only to find that Sheyliegh was standing by herself. "I thought she was with you." Fear rose the hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
"I thought she was with you- Oh no, Sev, look!"  
  
Severus walked over to where she was standing. The was a little trap door on the floor, it was open. "You think.she fell down there?"  
  
"Minnie! Can you here me?!" Sheyliegh went down on one knee and was hollering down into the hole.  
  
"Shey! Severus! I'm down here!" They could just make out Minerva's voice.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Severus tucked his wand in his belt loop and hopped down in the hole. He land in a pile of straw. "Well that was convenient," he said sarcastically, while looking Minerva over, she seemed unhurt.  
  
A moment later Sheyliegh came flying down the hole and landed on the straw.  
  
Their wands at the ready, they made their way around a blind corner. Their knees suddenly gave out, and they tumbled to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Mua-ha-ha," a low-pitched, weird sounding, evil laugh came from somewhere in the shadows. The unknown attacker stepped forward, into the little square of light that the trap door provided. It was none other than....  
  
*** 


	10. After TwentyFive Years

Voldemort, eyes red slits voice like no other, laughed with triumph.  
  
***  
  
Severus opened his eyes to an unfamiliar stone chamber. He had no idea where   
  
he was or why he wasn't in the school. He looked to the right and his blood   
  
went cold. Sheyliegh, and beyond her Minerva. With growing awareness he   
  
realized that they were all propped up against a wall. Both Witches were   
  
still unconscious, or worse. Violently forcing the thought away, he jerked   
  
around to survey the rest of the room. 'Well at least we found Albus,' thought   
  
Severus.  
  
Albus saw that Severus had woken up. He looked to Sheyliegh and Minerva.   
  
Although he couldn't talk, Severus got what Albus was wanting him to do. He   
  
leaned over on his side. He knocked Sheyliegh on the shoulder with his own.   
  
She wouldn't budge. He kept trying until finally her eyes flickered open. At   
  
first she was terrified. She saw Minerva to her left and then realized that   
  
Severus wanted her to wake the other Witch. Carefully, she bumped Minerva   
  
back into consciousness. The excitement that everyone felt at being reunited   
  
was dampened by the obvious fact that they were now all prisoners.  
  
About forty-five minutes later the door swung open. Albus was used to these   
  
sudden entrances, but the Witches jumpped. Severus had long since mastered   
  
any sort of automatic fear response, but he did pale when their captor   
  
stepped fully into the room. Voldermort.  
  
"Sssoo... Ssseverusss," he hissed. "I sssee that my plan worked. You fool!"   
  
He flicked a wrist and a sharp blow split Severus' lip. The dark man showed   
  
no signs of pain or fear though, and so Voldemort lost interest for the   
  
moment. "I knew that you would come looking for you dear friend... but I had   
  
no idea you would bring your friends with you." He looked around at   
  
Sheyliegh and then Minerva, looking both of them straight in the eye. "And   
  
such lovely friends at that."  
  
With a flick of his wand, the material gagging Severus was gone. "Ssso, tell   
  
me Ssseverusss... why did you betray me and leave me to join this old fool?"   
  
He had walked over to where Albus was tied and sent him an impacting curse   
  
similar to the one he had just used on Snape.  
  
"Stop this," Severus whispered.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Severus was finally reacting. Gleefully Voldemort   
  
continued to taunt him. "Come now Sssevvie... tell me what a traitorous,   
  
weak, little, potionsss massster such as yourself you could do to the mosst   
  
powerful wizard to ever live," the answer was obvious in the crimson glimmer   
  
of Lord Voldemort's eyes.  
  
Severus sat silent for a while, looking Voldemort straight in the eye. "The   
  
reason I left you," he finally broke the silence with a disbelieving   
  
whisper, "can you truly have forgotten?!" Long hidden emotion cracked his   
  
voice. "You killed Sara and Lily! You took my world from me!" Though he had   
  
not seen his family's killer for twenty five years, the cold rage had only   
  
deepened with time. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to crucio   
  
Voldemort until the monster lost what little mind it still had. The Magic   
  
bindings around his wrists and ankles would not allow that.  
  
"Yesss. I think I do recall that. How Sssara told you to leave me, you   
  
lissstened to her, and resssigned. That wasss not the smartesst thing for   
  
you to do. For you knew that I would kill them. Or are you no wissser than   
  
that?"  
  
Severus fell silent, the demon was right. It was his fault that Sara and   
  
Lily had been killed. He hadn't allowed himself to think about it since   
  
Sheyliegh had arrived. He had allowed another woman to take precedence over   
  
the memory of his family! Selfloathing bit deep. Detachedly he knew that he   
  
was struggling, trying to free his arms.  
  
"Ssseverusss, it would be wisse of you to ansswer. But then again, you have   
  
proved that when it comes to making decisionsss, you do not alwayss make the   
  
bessst..." He took out his wand again and began to pace the room, pointing   
  
it at each of them, "Imperio!" They were now under his control. He made them   
  
stand. He then led them out of the room and into a hall.  
  
At the end of the hall they reached a room that all were compelled to enter.   
  
He put each of them in a separate corner, and forced them to sit He then   
  
lifted the curse, it was time to play. "Now, tell me... which one of you   
  
shall I'll kill firssst? I know. How about you old man?" He walked closer to   
  
Albus and pointed his wand at the great Wizard's heart.  
  
Severus noticed that they weren't alone in the room. Lined up against one of   
  
the walls were about 5 people draped in black cloaks, and they were all   
  
wearing a familiar mask. They were Death Eaters. They must have apparated   
  
for the event. He heard Voldemort start to whisper "Avad-" but he was   
  
suddenly interrupted. The door to the room had flung open. Standing in the   
  
doorway, were ten people. Severus recognized their uniforms at once. He felt   
  
an unbelievable wave of relief. Until he recognized one of their rescuers   
  
"DAMN IT POTTER! Do you have to be in the middle of EVERYTHING?!" Severus   
  
knew that it was not the time to complian about the identity of one of his   
  
saviors, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
A moment later there was light flying everywhere and curses being screamed   
  
all over the place. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Professor Flitwick, Maddam   
  
Hooch, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hagird... and...   
  
Neville?! Severus' analytical mind boggled at who had been chosen for such a   
  
dangerous rescue mission.  
  
But now was not the time to worry about it. There was a full out dueling   
  
battle happening. After about five minutes, and two casualties, Lord   
  
Voldemort and his followers disapperated.  
  
Sirius walked over to Minerva and untied her. Remus had untied Sheyliegh,   
  
and Maddam Hooch was seeing to Albus. Once three of them were untied, Sirius   
  
walked over to stand in front of Severus. "Well Harry, do you suppose we   
  
should untie this git too?" Harry let out a small snicker.  
  
"Sirius you can't leave him tied up for Pete's sake!" protested Hermione. As   
  
usual she hadn't caught the joke. Though, deep down she wouldn't have   
  
protested so hard, if the other teachers hadn't been present.  
  
"Hermione! You take all the fun out of everything!" pouted Ron. Albus ended   
  
up untying Severus, everyone else was taking too long. Severus stood up and   
  
forgetting for the moment that Potter and Black had wanted to leave him   
  
there, looked over to Sheyliegh. "Sheyliegh, are you alright?"  
  
"No," she whimpered, "but I will be."  
  
"Let's go home you guys. This place scares the hell out of me," exclaimed   
  
Neville.  
  
***  
  
"So, do you think we saw the last of him tonight?" asked Minerva sitting with   
  
Albus, Severus, and Sheyliegh at a table in the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Minnie, I'm afraid we'll never see the last of him," said Albus taking a   
  
long sip of his tea. "I will be having security here at the castle increased-   
  
Severus, are you okay?"  
  
Severus had been staring out the window down at the school grounds. He   
  
apparently hadn't heard Albus' question. He looked out at the grounds, with   
  
a picture of Sara and Lily in his head. He saw them all three together, and   
  
happy again. His heart felt empty. If only he could have killed Voldemort   
  
tonight... no one would ever have to suffer the same fate.  
  
"Severus? Are you alright?" Albus asked again with more concern and urgency.  
  
Severus sat up with a start. "Yeah... er- just thinking," his voice trailed   
  
off. Before he knew it, Sheyligh had stood up and taken a hold of his arm.   
  
She led him out of the room, and down to the dungeons. The cold draft of the   
  
dungeons took away the drowsiness he had felt. He look over at Sheyliegh. His   
  
black eyes reflected her face, she looked back at him through her own silver   
  
eyes.  
  
Finally they reached Severus' room. She took him inside and sat him down.   
  
She had suddenly realized that the night's events must have been harder on   
  
him than for the rest of them. He had faced his family's murderer with   
  
bravery and courage, and it was probably one of the hardest things that he   
  
could have ever done. She sat beside him on the couch and held him close   
  
until they both fell asleep, in front of the fireplace.  
  
*** 


	11. The Christmas Present

'Severus found himself in a different place. It was a very familiar  
  
room. But where was it? Then he silenly answered himself. "This is my old   
  
home." He got up and went into the next room. Sitting on the couch was none  
  
other than his wife, Sara. On her lap, asleep, lay Lily. He ran forward to   
  
grab the both of them, but when he reached out to touch them, they both   
  
disappeared.   
  
  
  
He was in the middle of a street now. Suddenly he heard a scream. He  
  
knew who it was... the voice was so familliar... Sara. "Please don't kill us!  
  
Don't kill Lily!! Please! Severus!" He ran until he turned the corner at an   
  
alley. Lily started to scream and cry. He knew it was over. The screaming and  
  
the crying both stopped. They were dead.'  
  
  
  
Severus sat up with a start. He looked around him and found that he   
  
was not in the dark alley, but in his room. He looked over and found   
  
Sheyliegh sound asleep at his side. They were both lying on the couch. The   
  
cheerful, crackling fire from the night before had simmered down. A cold   
  
sweat was covering his entire body.   
  
He got up and walked over to the window. Sitting in a near by chair,  
  
he looked out onto the grounds. The dream was still vividly playing in his   
  
mind. He heard the screams, the crying, and the pleading over and over again.  
  
Then a new thought occured to him. The night before he had almost died. He   
  
had been so close to seeing the both of them again.   
  
A silent tear slid down his cheek, unnoticed. He sat there for over   
  
an hour thinking of both his dream and the events that had taken place the   
  
night before. He sat and watched the sun come up over the horizon. As much   
  
as he hated to admit it, it really was a beautiful sight. The sun hit the   
  
beads of dew upon the grass, making the grounds below shimmer.   
  
A hand reached out from behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He   
  
looked back to find a pair of silver eyes staring at him. "How does a walk  
  
sound?" So Severus grabbed his cloak and put it on over the robes he had been  
  
wearing since the night before.   
  
They walked out on the school grounds, hand-in-hand. Neither one of   
  
them spoke at all. They circled the lake twice before deciding to go back   
  
inside for breakfast. The Great Hall was deserted except for a few early   
  
students. They made their way up to the staff table. Albus and Minerva were   
  
all ready seated, and eating away their toast and eggs. And much to Severus'  
  
displessure, Remus and Sirius were both seated at the staff table as well. He  
  
shot both of them a very grimmacing look, then took his seat on the oppisite   
  
side of the table along with Sheyliegh. But Sheyliehg merely smiled at the   
  
both of them.   
  
***  
  
The weeks carried on and on. Finally the excitement of Christmas   
  
filled the entire castle. There were wreaths, trees, and decorations every   
  
where you turned. But the dungeons remained their normal selves- dark,   
  
uneventful, and quiet. "Severus, I just don't get why you refuse to decorate  
  
your living quarters."  
  
"Christmas just isn't my holiday." He turned to look at Sheyliegh.   
  
They were in the classroom cleaning up after the classes earlier that day. "I  
  
take it you're going home for the holidays?"  
  
"Actually, I thought I would stay here and spend my time with you. My  
  
mother's going to come and visit the castle on Christmas eve. I thought that  
  
maybe the three of us could have dinner together in my living quarters. I   
  
mean- that is if you don't already have plans."  
  
"No that sounds wonderful. Your mother really seems like a wonderful   
  
lady." He walked over torwards the door. "Ready to head to dinner?"  
  
"Alright." So they walked up to the great hall to eat their dinner.   
  
All the students were engulfed in conversation. The next morning most of them   
  
would make their way to Hogsmeade to take the train home for the holidays.  
  
Severus sat at his usual seat, and Sheyliegh sat beside him.   
  
In between bites he would look over at Sheyliegh. 'She's so   
  
beautiful. You don't deserve as good as her.' She looked over at him. Their   
  
eyes locked and they both broke into a smile. 'God, I love her. I have to do  
  
it. I'm going to do it. But when?' He looked down at his steak as if waiting  
  
for an answer from it. 'Christmas eve.'  
  
***  
  
"You really get into the Christmas spirit huh?" Severus had just   
  
walked into Sheyliegh's over decorated living quarters. There was red and   
  
green everywhere he looked. He saw a Christmas tree over in one of the   
  
corners. It was decorated from the angel at the top clear down to the lowest   
  
branch.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, well that's kind of my mum's fault. She always got into the   
  
Christams spirit. She started decorating for it the day after Halloween. So  
  
I guess I could say that it's hereditary." She gave a little chuckle.   
  
They sat down at her kitchen table and covered it in essays they were  
  
in the middle of grading. They both started grading, not saying a word.   
  
Finally Sheyliegh looked up at Severus. The question that had been burning in  
  
her mind, was suddenly bugging her so much see couldn't keep it in anymore.   
  
"Severus, can I ask you why you won't talk about your father?"  
  
Severus looked up into her eyes. He was definately not expecting   
  
this. There was a burning feeling in his stomach. He had never talked to   
  
anyone about his father before. Looking down at the parchment in front of him  
  
again, he let out a small sigh. "What do you want to know about him? I guess  
  
I should ask, why do you want to know about him?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I've heard about your mum, and your   
  
brother... I just have never heard you mention your dad."   
  
"I don't talk of him." He could tell there was no way of getting out  
  
of this one. "Like I already told you, he worked in the Ministry. He was an  
  
unspeakable.There were many people who respected him. But no matter how long  
  
I live I will never respect him." Severus' eyes did not come up from the   
  
parchment the entire time he was speaking. Sheyliegh's silence told him that  
  
she wanted to hear more. So he continued.   
  
"He was the type of man that could strike the fear of God into you.  
  
He was very strick when it came to disiplin. My mum was often told that she   
  
could do better than him. And I was one of the people that often told her. I   
  
was only 8 years old, but I knew she was scared of him. She was scared to   
  
leave him." His voice became quiet and somewhat shaky. The memories of his   
  
childhood were ones that he hadn't thought of in a long time. And it was   
  
painful.  
  
He looked up to see Sheyliegh looking strait at him. "Why was she   
  
scared of him?" Her voice was small and sounded as if she was almost scared   
  
to know the truth.  
  
"I started noticing the bruises and the cuts on her body by the time   
  
I was 8. My father was strict even to my mother. If she did something that he  
  
disaproved of... he would hit her. Sometimes he would get drunk and just hit  
  
her for no reason at all. I remember sitting in my room, hearing her begging  
  
him to stop. I could hear him slapping her, and her falling to the floor.  
  
"And then he must hav thought that my mum wasn't enough for him. He   
  
started hitting me too. I remember standing in front of him as I felt the   
  
hate inside of me swell uncontrolably. He would smack me across the face.   
  
Then if he got mad enough he would punch me or kick me when I had fallen to   
  
the ground without the strength to stand. But not once did he ever hit Sean.   
  
Sean was the perfect son. He never had to experience the pain I did- not just   
  
physically, but emotionally. My mother would cry and beg him to stop hitting  
  
me. But he never listened. He would just hit her and then yell something at   
  
her and call her names.  
  
"The day we got the news that he had been killed while on duty at the  
  
Ministry, was the happiest day of my life. I knew that the bad times were   
  
over. I would never have to hear my mum cry. But I was wrong. My mother would  
  
spend days crying. I never understood why though. I mean, if the person who  
  
made your life hell day after day dropped dead, wouldn't you be happy?"  
  
Severus looked up at Sheyliegh. He had just remebered that he was in   
  
Sheyligh's living quarters. For a minute he could have sworn that he was back  
  
in his childhood house. Words could not explain the way that Sheyligh felt.   
  
Sympathy was an understatement. She simply got up from her chair and walked   
  
over to his side of the taable. She pulled him to his feet and hugged him.   
  
"You never have to worry about that again," she whispered into his   
  
ear. "I'm here. You don't need your father or anyone else for love. I'm   
  
willing to give you more love than you can imagine. I love you so much   
  
Severus."  
  
***  
  
The table was set to seat four. It was Christmas eve. Severus looked   
  
around his living quarters. He couldn't remember it ever looking this good.   
  
Him and Sheyligh had decided to have Christmas dinner in his living quarters  
  
rather than in hers. The room was decorated, but not as much as Sheyligh's   
  
was. There was a Christmas tree beside the fireplace that crackled cheerfully  
  
in the hearth. But it was no where close to being as full as Sheyligh's.  
  
Severus clutched the pocket in his robes. He felt the small square   
  
box which made his mind go haywire. 'I'm really going to do it,' he thought.  
  
But the small voice in the back of his head interrupted, 'Yeah if you don't  
  
chicken out you coward.' But he regained control of his thoughts, 'I AM going  
  
to do it.'  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door which interupted his thoughts. He made   
  
his way from the table to answer it. And there stood Sheyliegh. She was   
  
exceptionally beautiful tonight. She wore her hair up in a bun with a few   
  
hairs suspended which had been curled. She was wearing a pair of light blue   
  
robes, which made her eyes sparkle more silver than ever.   
  
Standing next to her was her mother. She had dressed her best in a   
  
black evening gown, with her hair flowing down her back. And standing next to  
  
her was her brother, Albus. He wore his dark blue robes with stars covering   
  
them. He was the only one that looked like himself.   
  
Severus led them into his living quarters where they all sat in front  
  
of the fire. They talked for a while before deciding that it was time to eat.   
  
Sitting at the table they all were engaged in conversation. It looked as   
  
though all of them were enjoying themselves. Severus on the other hand,   
  
almost shook with nervousness. Sheyligh sat to the side of him. He looked   
  
over at her. She was laughing at one of Albus' jokes. 'God she's so pretty.'  
  
"Well Severus I'm starving. How about some food?" announced Albus  
  
rubbing his stomach. And so almost instantly Severus waved his wand and the  
  
dinner appeared in front of them. There was ham, potatoes, fruits, and then   
  
pies for desert.   
  
  
  
Supper went quite well. They talked happily over their mouthfuls of   
  
food. After they had all finished with their last peice of pie, Albus waved   
  
his wand and cleared the table of all of it's contents. "I brought presents   
  
for everyone. Perhaps we could move to the fire and open them?" suggested   
  
Sheyligh's mum. By now she had insisted that Severus call her Grace.  
  
So they did just that. All four of them sat around the fire with   
  
presents which they traded to one another. Severus had been dreading this   
  
moment all night. But he knew that if he didn't do it now, he would never   
  
have a better chance. After every one had opened there gifts, they all went   
  
quiet. 'This is the time' he told himself.   
  
"Sheyligh, I have one more present for you." He got up and walked   
  
over to under the mistletoe that they had both put up the day before.   
  
Sheyliegh walked over with him. Albus and Grace both looked over at them with  
  
curiosity.   
  
  
  
Severus put his hand in his pocket. he got down on one knee and   
  
pulled out the black, square box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.  
  
"Sheyliegh Elizabeth... will you marry me?" 


	12. Actually Nice?

Light made its way across the snow covered earth as the residents in  
  
the Hogwarts awoke to a beautiful, Christmas morning. Crisp, white snowflakes  
  
fell from the sky onto the blanket of snow that had been put there the night  
  
before. The students that had remanined at Hogwarts over the holidays stirred  
  
and made their way to the great hall. The teachers were all to meet the ten   
  
or so students for breakfast that morning. But two of them were absent.  
  
Sheyligh rolled over in bed and looked at the lump in bed laying next   
  
to her. A smile spread across her face. This lump beside her was now her   
  
fiance'. Just the night before he had proposed to her. Just the night before  
  
she had been surprised with one of the happiest moments of her life.   
  
  
  
Severus opened his eyes. He felt warmth from behind him. He rolled   
  
over to find Sheyligh sitting up in bed. Their eyes met and locked. The full  
  
effect of the events the previous night registered in their minds clearly.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Severus sitting up and putting his arm around   
  
Sheyliegh's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Do you want to go to the Christmas breakfast this  
  
morning?"  
  
"Well, your mother will be leaving tomorrow morning won't she?   
  
Shouldn't we spend some time with her?"   
  
"I don't feel like going to breakfast though. Let's just hang out   
  
here for a while."   
  
  
  
They went and sat by the fire place. Light crept it's way across the   
  
room. They huddled and sat quietly. Sheyligh held her hand out to reveal the  
  
diamond ring that had been given to her the night before. "It just feels so  
  
unreal."  
  
  
  
"I know. I'm going to get married again. This is so weird." And that was   
  
the truth. Severus did find it weird to be sitting next to this woman knowing   
  
that he was to spend the rest of his life with her. Or was he? That was what  
  
had been the intentions for him and Sara. But that's not the way their life  
  
turned out now, was it?  
  
Severus turned to look at Sheyligh in the face. He reached out and   
  
soothed Sheyligh's cheek with the back of his hand. "Sometimes I look at you,  
  
and I say to myself, I don't deserve you. How could I ever end up with some  
  
one so beautiful, so brilliant, and charming?" There was a pause in which   
  
Sheyligh grabbed his hand to hold it. "Sheyligh, I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, fiance'"  
  
***  
  
The holidays were finally over, and the students had returned.   
  
Lessons started once again on the second of January. Most of them were  
  
dreading going back to their classes. Including the teachers. But no one was   
  
dreading the start of term more than Severus. How was he supposed to keep it  
  
a secret from the students about him and Sheyliegh? Surly Potter and his gang   
  
were to find out. They never could keep out of other people's business.   
  
The dungeons were cold in the middle of the harsh January weather.   
  
Not even the fire was enough to keep the rooms warm. Severus and Sheyliegh  
  
continued teaching side-by-side, and were enjoying it very much. This time   
  
that they spent teaching was time they had spent to get to know each other   
  
even better. But like Severus had predicted, the news about the two of them  
  
didn't keep secret very long.   
  
"You know what Harry? Don't you find it a little bit odd, the way  
  
that Snape and Ms. Jackson act around each other?" Hermione was talking over   
  
the pile of books that she held in her arms. Her, Harry, and Ron were heading   
  
up to the common room after double potions.   
  
"Hermione, what are you implying? You think that Snape and Professor   
  
Jackson are... involved?" interrupted Ron.  
  
"Don't be thick Ron. How could anyone like that git?" Harry had never   
  
liked Snape. So this wasn't anything unusual coming from him.   
  
"No you guys, think about it! The way they act in classes. And also,   
  
there are nights when neither of them show up to dinner." Hermione gave the   
  
fat lady the password to Gryfindor tower and then climbed insided and dumped  
  
the pile of books into an armchair.   
  
"Hermione, did you ever consider the fact that you think absolutely   
  
way too much? And so what if they are? It's none of our business,is it?" Ron   
  
had taken a seat in front of the fire, laying his bookbag on the floor beside   
  
him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I believe you're right."  
  
"Alright then. Let's get down to dinner then. I'm starving!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
The days flew by. Sheyliegh and Grace organized the wedding. The date  
  
was set for May. They decided on the tuxes and the dresses. Severus and the   
  
best man would be wearing the traditional black. And Sheyliegh of course   
  
would wear white. The brides maids and maid of honor were to wear black   
  
dresses. It was to take place on school grounds, down by the lake. And to   
  
Severus' most dislike, the students would be invited to come. This of course   
  
was Sheyliegh's and Dumbledore's idea. If it were up to Severus, the students   
  
wouldn't even be informed about the wedding.   
  
Everything went on as normal at the school. Months flew by. Finally   
  
it was the first day of May. Dumbledore decided that now would be the time   
  
for the srudents to be informed and invited. So that night at dinner, the   
  
news would be delivered.   
  
"Students, may I please have a second of your time?" Suddenly the   
  
great hall became quiet due to Dumbledore's voice. "There is something that  
  
I believe Professors Snape and Jackson would like to announce." Albus took   
  
his seat and indicated towards Severus and Sheyliegh.  
  
Severus felt a great lump in his throat. This was almost as nerv   
  
racking as it was proposing. "Hem, hem. Er- Professor Jackson and I would   
  
like to announce that, we-er-are... engaged." There was an eery silence that  
  
made Severus feel somewhat uncomfortbalbe. He was waiting for a burst of   
  
laughter to errupt from the students. But all of them just stared at him as  
  
if what he had just said, hadn't registered in any of their minds.   
  
Sheyligh broke the silence. "The wedding date is set for May 13. It   
  
will happen down on the school grounds by the lake. And-er-I would like to   
  
say that everyone is invited. I hope you will come, and have a great time.   
  
Thank you." And with that she sat down. Severus followed suit and did the   
  
same. As if a radio had been turned back on, the four house tables became  
  
engulfed in whispers. Then Albus stood once again to speak, and all went   
  
quiet.   
  
"I would to say that i hope all of you will be happy for the two of   
  
them and will join me in celebrating their marriage by attending the wedding.  
  
There's no greater joy in seeing my neice marry the person that is like a son  
  
to me." At this Albus turned and raised his goblet at the two.   
  
***  
  
"Can you believe it?! Snape and Jackson getting married! I guess you   
  
were right Hermione." Ron had been awestruck by the announcement that had   
  
been made the night before.  
  
"And Professor Jackson is Dumbledore's neice... who would have   
  
thought? And I never knew that Dumbledore considered Snape as a son."  
  
"That was no surprise to me. Didn't I ever tell you guys? Sirius told  
  
me one time about how Snape was always Dumbledore's favorite in school."  
  
"Really? Harry, I never knew that. Why would that git ever be   
  
anyone's favorite student? And how could Professor Jackson ever marry someone  
  
like him?"  
  
"Ron! You know that Snape may not be as much a git as you make him   
  
out to be. I mean yeah he's mean in class and all, but you never know... he  
  
could be a pretty nice guy." Harry and Ron looked at her with their mouths   
  
open in shock. "Or maybe not." She started to go red in the cheeks, and sank  
  
lower into the chair she sat in, in the common room.   
  
"Hermione? Is there something that you havn't told us about?" Harry   
  
rounded in on her like an animal eyeing it's prey.   
  
Hermione shook her head so vilently that her bushy brown hair became   
  
even more frizzy, and let itself slip a little from her pony-tail holder.  
  
"Come on Hermione. If you know something, you can tell us." Ron was getting  
  
somewhat suspicious too.   
  
"Alright, alright. A while back I started noticing things between   
  
Snape And Professor Jackson. So I-er-took your invisiblitly cloak, Harry, and  
  
spied on them. One day after potions I went outside the classroom, slipped on  
  
the cloak and snuck back inside. I sat and listened to a bunch of their   
  
conversation. Snape treats her so well. He's totally different when he's  
  
around her. He's so sweet, and not at all like the Snape that we know."  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Ron looked as if he had just been  
  
slapped in the face.   
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you. But I figured that you'd get mad about   
  
me taking the invisibility cloak, Harry. And I knew that if I told you, Ron,   
  
that you'd go and tell Harry. I'm sorry guys."  
  
"Hermione, it's like Sirius would have put it... the invisibility   
  
cloak's no fun if you can't spy and sneak around. I don't care that you used   
  
it. Actually I'm a bit surprised that you used it to spy on teachers."  
  
"Yes, I know. I felt so bad about it. I just want to say, that if you   
  
two had seen what I saw, you would probably never call Snape names again, as   
  
long as you lived."  
  
"Then, shall we find out?"   
  
***  
  
Sheyliegh and Severus were in the potions classroom cleaning up after  
  
their previous class. Little did they know that there were still students   
  
lurking in the classroom.  
  
"I am so sick of hearing about us. I mean that's all that those   
  
students talk about! You'd think they'd have something better to talk about.  
  
You know, why don't they talk about Quidditch or something like that?"  
  
"Severus, don't you remember what it was like back in school? I mean  
  
if any of our professors ever married, that's all that we would have talked   
  
about. And besides, Quidditch season is practically over with. The excitement  
  
in it's gone."  
  
"But still. I think maybe we should have kept it secret."  
  
"They'd just find out some other way. And you know that. It's better   
  
that they found out this way."  
  
"Oh Sheyliegh, I guess you're right."  
  
"I always am. Come here Severus." Severus walked over to her and put   
  
his arms around her waist and they kissed.   
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah, I love you two. But it's getting late. We need to head up to   
  
dinner so we can start grading these essays soon." And with that, the two of   
  
them walked out of the classroom.   
  
The three that were huddled in the corner pulled off the invisibility  
  
cloak. Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry's surprised faces. "Didn't I  
  
tell you?"  
  
"No," whispered Ron in disbelief. "He was actually nice?"  
  
The three of them looked at each other. This was definately something  
  
that they would never forget. And at that precise moment Harry vowed to   
  
himself to never say another nasty thing about Snape again.  
  
*** 


	13. Until Death Do Us Part

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and covering the   
  
school grounds. The dew had evaporated. There was a feeling of anticipation  
  
in the air. Today was not an ordinary day at Hogwarts. It was the most   
  
important day of both potions master's life. Today was May 13- Sheyliegh and  
  
Severus' wedding day.   
  
Down by the lake had been decorated for the event. There were chairs   
  
that were put into rows for the students and family members. Up in front of  
  
the chairs there was a archway which was to be the spot where Sheyligh and  
  
Severus' would be wed.   
  
The dungeons had a different feel to them. Instead of being empty   
  
and only containing the two potions masters, there were people down there,   
  
and they had been down there all morning. In Sheyligh's living quarters was  
  
Grace, and also Professors Mcgonogall and Sprout. They both were excited   
  
about the wedding and were anxious to help Sheyliegh with getting ready.  
  
In Severus' room there was only him and Albus. Severus was feeling   
  
more nervous than he had ever felt-even before his and Sara's wedding he was  
  
not this nervous. Perhaps it was the fact that he had done this before and   
  
then lost all he had gained from it.   
  
"Severus, I must say, you look stunning." He had on his black tux,   
  
and had let Albus put his hair back in a ponytail, after a long argument.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself." Albus of course was Severus' best   
  
man. There was no one else that would have been right for the job. He was too   
  
dressed in a black tux. The absence of his usual robes, made him look   
  
younger.  
  
"Are you nervous?"   
  
"What? Of course not." But this was a major lie. And Severus knew   
  
that Albus was able to tell.  
  
"You know Severus, I remember your wedding with Sara. I remember how  
  
happy you were. You should be happy now too. I know that it might be hard for  
  
you to relive this. But you need to realize, this is also Sheyliegh's wedding.   
  
And you have to think of her happiness too. Be yourself." Albus noticed   
  
that this had not lifted Severus' mood. "If your scared of losing Sheyligh,  
  
Severus, I can promise you now... your not going to lose her. You lost Sara   
  
and Lily, but those were worse times. You have to remember that."  
  
"But you have to remember that we almost lost our lives a few months  
  
back. Maybe the dark times are just begining. What if the time before was   
  
just a preview?"  
  
"Well I'll tell you now, if the dark times are still to come, we will  
  
all still stick together. Remember, we will all soon be family." Severus had  
  
just now realized this. Marrying Sheyliegh would mean that he would be   
  
related to Albus.  
  
"You know, I always considered you as my father, but I never thought  
  
I would live to see the day when we were related," Severus said with a little  
  
chuckle.  
  
"Severus, do you remember the day that I took you in under my wing?"  
  
"Like it was yesterday. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I told you, if I had ever wanted a son, I would have wanted him to   
  
be just like you. And I still stand by that. You were the best thing that I   
  
believe has ever happened to me. I learned what it's like to have a son. And   
  
nothing could replace the love that I have for you. You will always be my   
  
son." With that Albus embraced Severus in a hug. And because of that, I smile  
  
spread acorss Severus' face for the first time that morning.   
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in their seats waiting for the   
  
wedding to begin. They sat mostly quiet upon their other students. They also   
  
sat right beside Harry's god father, Sirius and the best Defense Against the  
  
Darks teacher they had ever had, Remus Lupin. Sirius was still considered to   
  
be one of the most dangerous wizards alive. He was also still on the run from  
  
the ministry and Azkaban. So for that reason he sat beneath the invisibility   
  
cloak.  
  
"I can't believe it. Sheyliegh is finally marrying Severus. Ever   
  
since our first year at Hogwarts, she had always had a crush on him. I never   
  
really understood why though. He was a strange boy when he was a student. I   
  
mean I'm not saying that he's not strange now. But it's just amazing to see  
  
our Sheyligh getting married. We all swore that she would have married your   
  
father, Harry. So you can imagine what a shock it was when he married your   
  
mother." Sirius had leaned over to whisper this to Harry.   
  
Harry and Ron both sniggered, while Hermione sent them a disproving   
  
look. They both sat up straight in their chairs at this, remembering the   
  
compassion they had seen coming from Snape. Suddenly Sirius' jokes about Snape  
  
weren't as funny as they had been. Ever since the night they had seen Severus  
  
and Sheyliegh in the room together, and saw the love they had torwards each   
  
other, Harry felt a new type of respect for the man.  
  
The band suddnely struck up and began to play. The magical   
  
instruments played in mid-air with no one to play them themselves. Up ahead  
  
of them a conductors wand waved in the air. Suddenly Severus appeared in his   
  
tux. When he made it to the front, he stopped and turned to look at his left.  
  
Albus was not there. But he knew that he soon would be.  
  
Hermione suddenly hushed them. The band that had been playing began   
  
to play the traditional Wizard wedding march. Which differed greatly from   
  
the Muggle wedding march. They all turned their heads to look behind them.   
  
There stood Sheyliegh. Albus was leading her down the aisle. And what a sight   
  
it was too. Some of the students gasped at the sight. Some sat, too stunned   
  
by the sight to let out any type of noise.  
  
Once at the front, Albus took his spot to play the role as Best Man.   
  
Sheyliegh stood in front of Severus. To her right stood professors Mcgonagal  
  
and sprout. Sheyliegh looked into the front row of chairs to where her mother  
  
was seated. They both winked at one another. There was a book lying open  
  
in front of them on a potium. All of a sudden the book began to read itself.  
  
It was a book that the Ministry had made for such occasions. The book would  
  
read itself, and therefore marry the engaged couple.   
  
Finally it stopped. Severus knew what to do next. He took his wand   
  
and placed it on Sheyligh's shoulder. He began to speak. "With this wand, I  
  
Severus Snape, in front of these many witnesses, promise to give my love to   
  
thou, Sheyliegh Elizabeth Jackson for the rest of my life, or until death do   
  
us part." A gold light came from the tip of his wand and surrounded Sheyliegh   
  
for a second. It then seemed to evaporate into her skin.   
  
Sheyliegh got her her wand and repeated, "With this wand, I Sheyliegh  
  
Jackson, in front of these many witnesses, promise to give my love to thou,  
  
Severus Snape for the rest of my life, or until death do us part." The same   
  
gold light that had come from Severus' wand, emerged from hers and did the   
  
exact same thing.   
  
They then both put their wands away and stepped forward. Embracing   
  
one another they went into a deep kiss that marked the begining of their   
  
marriage. Some of the students let out a whoop. Others remained silent. Grace  
  
who was sitting in the front row, began to sob. Harry looked over to where his   
  
godfather sat and then to Remus. Remus had a silent tear running down his cheek,   
  
Sirius sat completely quiet, but Harry wondered what his face looked like   
  
underneath the cloak.  
  
  
  
Severus stepped back from Sheyliegh and looked into her eyes. He had  
  
done it. He was once again married. The butterflies that had been in his   
  
stomach before were now gone. For the first time, in a long time, he now   
  
felt truly happy.   
  
Sheyliegh looked straight back into Severus' eyes. She couldn't   
  
believe that this was her wedding day. During her childhood she had dreamed   
  
about marrying Severus Snape. And now here she was, married to him. She   
  
looked over to her mother who was dabbing her eyes with a handkercheif. Then  
  
she looked over to Albus. He was looking extremely happy. He was finally   
  
seeing his neice and the person who had been like a son to him, get married.  
  
Sheyliegh and Severus were ready to embark on the lives they had   
  
ahead of them. No matter what was thrown their way, they would tackle it   
  
together. This was a new begining for the both of them.   
  
***  
  
A/N  
  
ok this is the end of this fic! yay! it was really fun writing it and i had   
  
a lot of help. Vara, you were a great help, and so were you real-fan05. i've  
  
been working for a while on the sequel. i had a hard time coming up with a   
  
title, but vara came up with one for me and i just got it tonight. i think  
  
it's a wonderful title and im going to use it. so keep and eye out for the   
  
sequel to this story which is titled From The Ashes. thanks for actually  
  
reading my fic, and be sure to review. i know its not a very long one, but it  
  
was my first. and i think that the sequel might be a little longer. thanks!  
  
Best wishes to all of you,   
  
Chay Nicole 


End file.
